Azure Kitsune
by gunman
Summary: When Yoko Shinji Ikari and his Lycan friend Toji Suzuhara go to Yokai Academy, they find new friends, new enemies and new loves. Chapter 3 edited, 5-10-11.
1. Welcome To Yokai

**_AZURE KITSUNE  
_**by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Rosario+Vampire or its characters.

Summery: When Yoko Shinji Ikari and his

Lycan friend Toji Suzuhara go to Yokai Academy, they find new friends, new enemies and new loves.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Welcome To Yokai**

"This Is So BORING!" Toji Suzuhara growled again for the third time that morning.

"Just relax, Toji. The bus will be here soon." Shinji Ikari said.

"Sorry, man. I'm just anxious! I've wanted to go to Yokai for years. My dad was a big man there. I'm gonna follow in his footsteps!" Toji declared.

"Don't you mean paw-steps?" Shinji grinned.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're lucky we're friends or I'd hurt you for that."

"Yeah. I can only imagine the tongue-lashing you'd get for starting a clan war."

Toji huffed as he said that.

"I just can't believe that we're finally getting out of Tokyo-3. After all that damn war business I was beginning to wonder if we'd get exposed or not." Toji said.

"But we weren't. Our parents made sure of that. They sacrificed so much for us, the least we could do would be to survive." Shinji said. "Besides, at least your father isn't considered a traitor to his own species."

"You aren't like him, Shinji! The clans know that! Hell, if you were, they'd have done to you what they did to that bastard." Toji said, shuddering at that imagery.

"I'm not like him... but I am his son. It's foolish to think that there isn't some part of me that isn't like him." Shinji said.

"True. But personally, I hope you never let it out."

"I just wish Rei could have come with us." Shinji sighed.

"Dude! Your little sister is too young for this place." Toji grumbled, again at this conversation.

"She's smart enough to get in." Shinji countered.

"I know that, but the rules say she has to be 15 to get in. She's just a few months too young." Toji explained to his friend. Again.

_Eight months between us, and she gets the short straw._ Shinji thought. _Still, at least I can check this place out and make sure that Rei will be alright before she gets there._

To anyone who knew them, they were Shinji Ikari, the Third Child of NERV and pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, and Toji Suzuhara, the Fourth Child of NERV and pilot of Evangelion Unit 03.

However, that was a lie. In reality, they were **monsters**.

Shinji Ikari was a Yoko, a spirit fox and the eldest son of Yui Ikari and the traitor Gendo Rokobungi. In the public eye they had been the head scientist and commander of NERV, a top-secret paramilitary organization charged by the UN to defend the world from the threat of The Angels, gigantic beings from outer space who wanted to wipe out all life on Earth. In secret, the pair had been leading members of the Kitsune Clan, mystical fox creatures who had secretly protected mankind for eons.

However, Gendo had his own plans.

Using the Evangelions that his wife had created (using science to create them and magic to empower them) Gendo had conspired with a secret society of half-breed Monstrels, called SEELE, to destroy all the world and remake it in their image.

But Yui had been on to Gendo's plan. She knew that Gendo wanted to be king of all the world, of all the monsters. But while she hadn't tried to openly confront him about his schemes, she did try to show him just how special this world was and that there was hope things could get better. She tried to be supportive and nurturing, but Gendo was adamant about his mad plans.

To that end, Yui put in place several little plans to halt his mad scenario. One of them being her own son, Shinji, who would pilot the pivotal Evangelion robot. Another part was to have herself absorbed into the mechanized golem and help Shinji along every bit of the way in his battles. And, of course, to make sure that his father didn't suspect anything, Yui convinced Shinji (prior to his arrival in Tokyo-3 via letters she had left him) that he had to act like a reluctant, scared, and introverted boy instead of the brave, selfless and confident hero he really was.

And fortunately, Shinji wasn't alone in this fight.

There was Rei Ayanami, a lovely blue-haired girl and pilot of Eva Unit 00. Shinji was shocked to learn that she was actually his half-sister, born of Yui Ikari's DNA and another person whom he had not learned as yet. At first loyal to Gendo, Shinji's compassion had won her over and she eventually sided with him to help prevent Third Impact, which she had originally been created to initiate.

Then there was Asuka Langley Sohryu, the Second Child and pilot of Eva Unit 02 from Germany who was a descendant of the ancient Sirens. Using her hypnotic voice she was able to make just about anyone fall in love with her and do her bidding. Shinji was an exception, however, because of his mother's influence.

And of course, there was Toji Suzuhara, of the Lycan Clan. Brought in as the Fourth Child, Toji was given the task of protecting Shinji as his clan had a pact with Shinji's clan. (However, there was another reason that Toji protected Shinji.)

There were also other monsters in NERV, aside from the pilots. There was Shinji's guardian, Misato Katsuragi, who was actually a cat woman. Her rather playful nature often put people off-guard as to her true military skill. Then there was Ritsuko Akagi, NERV's chief scientist after Yui, who was in reality a witch. She had at first been on Gendo's side, until she realized that he was going to betray her along with everyone else on the planet. She then betrayed him and had since gone into hiding.

And of course there was Ryoji Kaji, a loner werewolf from America who (as well as being one of the few people to be immune to Asuka's vocal charms) took it upon himself to expose Gendo's plot to the world. Being a loner as he was, Kaji was without support when Gendo found out about him and had him killed. But his death caused the American clans to rally in support of Shinji and his friends when SEELE ordered the JSSDF to attack and destroy NERV.

Their victory had been successful, and it was with the blessings of whatever gods they prayed to that their true natures hadn't been exposed.

Which brought Shinji and Toji to this point in their lives. With the war over, the boys were off to high school. Officially, the place they were going to was a private school which valued privacy and discretion above all. In reality, they were going to Yokai Academy, a monster school hidden in the secret borderlands outside of the human's dimensional existence.

"Too bad Kensuke couldn't come with us." Toji said, breaking Shinji out of his musings.

"Toji! Kensuke's a human! He'd be killed before the first day was out." Shinji said.

"Would have stopped him from being so annoying."

Shinji shook his head.

While Kensuke Aida, the overly obsessed military otaku, hadn't been too terrible an annoyance to Shinji and the others, the Third Child was actually glad that Kensuke wasn't any type of monster. That, and it was a good thing that he was more obsessed with giant robots and the military than anything else. He shuddered to think what would have happened if he had been a monster enthusiast. Or worse, a wannabe.

It was then that Shinji looked up and noticed that Toji seemed to be on edge.

"What's wrong?" Shinji asked.

"Someone's coming!" Toji said.

Shinji spun around and saw a young man about their age, with spiky brown hair and eyes, dressed in a school uniform, approach them at a casual pace.

"Hi. Are you going to Yokai Academy?" the boy asked.

"Yes, we are." Shinji said. "You too?"

"Yes. I'm Tsukune Aono." the boy said, holding out his hand.

Toji looked at the boy, staring hard, as Shinji shook Tsukune's hand.

"I'm Shinji Ikari. And this is Toji Suzuhara." Shinji introduced.

Tsukune cocked his head to the side. _Why do those names sound familiar?_ He wondered as he shook Shinji's hand.

He put his hand out to Toji, who shook it, though he seemed somewhat cautious about it.

It was then that Toji pulled Shinji over to the side while smiling at Tsukune. "Could you excuse us for a minute?" Toji asked.

"Toji, what's your problem?" Shinji asked as the larger boy pulled on his arm.

"Shinji... that guy's human!" Toji hissed under his breath.

Shinji looked back to Tsukune then back to Toji.

"Are you sure?" Shinji asked.

"I can smell him. He's totally human!" Toji hissed again.

_Hmm. Something strange here_. Shinji thought as he patted Toji on the shoulder and walked back over to Tsukune. "Uh, Tsukune? My buddy Toji there was curious about something."

"Yes?" Tsukune asked.

"You said you were going to Yokai Academy, right?"

"That's right. I got my entrance papers here." he said, digging the folded papers out of his pocket.

"Can I see them?" Shinji asked.

"Uh... sure." Tsukune said, handing the papers to Shinji, though he was confused as he did.

Shinji looked over the papers and found them to be exactly like his and Toji's entrance papers.

_Something very strange here._ Shinji thought. "Tsukune... how did you get these?"

"Huh?" Tsukune looked confused. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well... Toji and I got our entrance papers for Yokai by a special envoy. They told us that enrollment was limited this year." Shinji said, lying in part.

"Oh. Well... my grades were so poor during Junior High that no other high school would accept me. That's when my dad found these entrance papers for this school that accepts anybody." Tsukune said.

"Wait! He _found_ them?" Toji asked.

"Yeah. He said he was walking home from work one night, took a shortcut through this alley, and this mumbling priest just dropped them right in front of him." Tsukune explained.

Shinji and Toji looked at each other in shock.

"At first I thought I was going to some bizarro monk school, but after reading the papers, it turns out it was just a regular private school."

"Shinji..." Toji hissed.

"Relax, Toji." Shinji muttered back.

"Is... something wrong?" Tsukune asked.

"No. Toji's just a little suspicious when anything religious comes into his life." Shinji stated.

"Oh?" Tsukune asked.

"Long story." Shinji said as he handed the papers back to Tsukune. "Well, since we're all going to the same school, maybe we'll be friends."

"I'd like that!" Tsukune piped up.

"Alright. Toji?" Shinji said to the jock.

"Uh... sure." Toji said as he stepped away from the pair for a minute.

Tsukune immediately got the impression that Toji didn't like him. Shinji seemed to pick up on that.

"Don't mind, Toji. Once you get to know him he's really a good guy. He just... he's not trusting of new people too quickly. Just give him time." Shinji said.

Tsukune seemed to accept that. "Okay. Thanks."

However, while the trio waited for the bus to arrive, Shinji was musing to himself.

_Whoever that priest was, either a monster or some mystic, why would Tsukune be the one to get those entrance papers? Only monsters get specifically addressed entrance papers to Yokai. Maybe it's a fluke, but... Tsukune's going to be the only human at Yokai. He doesn't seem like a bad guy, but... I need to have a look_.

While most Kitsune didn't have the ability to read the minds of human beings or even those of other monsters, Shinji had had a unique advantage over them. His mother. Yui Ikari, while inside the Eva, had managed to subtly influence Shinji's mind so that he would be able to read the thoughts of others as easily as reading a book. If the person had a very strong mind, then it was very difficult. But a mind like Tsukune's wasn't difficult at all.

Inside Tsukune's mind Shinji saw a boy who was, for all descriptive purposes, average. Average intellect, average athleticism, average middle class upbringing. But he was a good person. Kind, understanding, forgiving, even if a little scared. He wanted to have friends, and even a girlfriend, which he never had in his old school life. So it boggled Shinji how this boy could have been the one to get those Yokai entrance papers.

At seeing this, Shinji came to a conclusion: _I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him._ he thought.

"And I really hope I get a girlfriend at this new school." Tsukune said.

Shinji just smiled. "Me too." he mused softly, which Tsukune caught if only just barely.

A sharp whistle from Toji caught the pair's attention as they turned around and noticed the bus was coming down the road. It stopped in front of them and the door opened up, revealing a middle-aged driver with a cigar and glowing eyes.

Shinji and Toji paid it no mind, but Tsukune was a little freaked out at that.

"Entrance papers to Yokai Academy?" the driver asked.

The trio showed their papers and the driver nodded.

"Take any seat you like." he said.

Once the trio were onboard, the driver closed the door and sped down the road towards their destination.

But as Tsukune walked past the driver, he heard the man say, "Hope you're strong, kid. Yokai isn't for the weak."

Tsukune wasn't sure what he meant by that, even as he took a seat on the right side of the bus across from Shinji. Toji sat in front of Shinji.

The bus ride was fairly uneventful. Toji didn't talk, so Tsukune was left to talk only to Shinji.

"I don't mean to be rude, Shinji, but... how did you and Toji get to be friends?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh, that's easy. He punched me in the face." Shinji said with a smile.

"Huh?" Tsukune gasped in shock.

Shinji smiled as he explained. "I met Toji in Junior High after I moved to Tokyo-3. Before starting school I was involved in this battle with a giant monster, and Toji's sister was injured. He blamed me for what happened and punched me after my first day of school."

Tsukune looked shocked. "You... you're one of those robot pilots?" he gasped. "Both of you?"

"Yup." Shinji nodded. "Problem is, when I first got into my robot, I had no training. I didn't even know that giant robots existed, or that I was going to pilot it against a bunch of giant monsters."

"You... no training? Isn't that kinda... dangerous?" Tsukune gasped.

"Yeah. I had my jerk of a father to thank for that. It was a miracle I survived at all." Shinji said. "Anyway, after my second battle, when Toji saw what I had actually gone through, we made up and became friends. Been friends ever since."

Tsukune seemed to nod at that. "So... to get him to like me... I have to let him punch me?" he asked nervously.

Shinji chuckled at that. "I don't think it'll come to that." he assured him.

The boys continued talking about this and that. Their hobbies, their likes and dislikes, such as video games and what musical instruments they played. Tsukune had taken some piano lessons when he was younger, but he was kinda shocked to learn that Shinji played the cello. When the topic of girls came up, Shinji wasn't sure how to answer that. The first girl he had been interested in actually turned out to be his half-sister, Rei, and the only other girls his age were Asuka, who turned out to be a manipulative siren, and Hikari Hokari, who was a complete and total human. Shinji knew that he liked blue haired girls, and that actually caused a stab of shame to pass through him as the image of him and Rei doing something illicit entered his mind.

Not that it was surprising. For the first seven months of the war he didn't know that they were in any way related. It was only in the last two months that they both found out they had the same mother.

But Shinji's and Tsukune's conversation was cut short when they noticed the strange flashing lights around the school bus as they passed through the tunnel that apparently led to Yokai Academy.

They exited the tunnel and within a few seconds the bus stopped in front of a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head and a sign that read 'Yokai' on it.

"Take the path there and keep walking until you reach the Academy." the bus driver said.

Toji was first out, followed by Shinji, and then Tsukune.

"Hope you said your good-bye's, kid." the bus driver said before closing the doors and turning the bus around to head back through the tunnel.

Tsukune had a slightly panicked look on his face after the bus driver had said that.

Shinji and Toji didn't seem to mind the oddity of their surroundings, but Tsukune was more than a little shocked. He figured a private school would be a little eccentric, but this place was straight out of a horror novel. Like Count Dracula had designed this place. The sky was like a pale reddish color, there were numerous dead trees, crows, and barren landscapes around. The only building in sight was off in the distance, and situated on the inner side of a large cliff that over looked a large red lake. Or was it an ocean? Tsukune wasn't sure because he couldn't see anything on the other side of it.

"Wha... what is this place? It's like that tunnel led us into another world." Tsukune said nervously.

"Maybe this place is just really, really old." Shinji said. "Anyway, the path starts here and leads to those buildings in the distance. We'd better get going." he said and started walking.

Toji followed him and Tsukune followed them both. Though as he did, he wondered why his new friends were so calm about this place. Had they been here before? He knew from Shinji that both he and Toji were Eva pilots, so... did that mean that having fought in a war, having experienced life-threatening horrors, were they somehow jaded from everything around them?

Within a few minutes of walking, and Tsukune mentally stating that he'd rather go home, the trio were alerted to the sound of a bicycle bell speeding towards them.

Toji spun around first, followed by Shinji and then Tsukune. However, it was Tsukune who would bear the brunt of this unintentional attack.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" a girl's voice screamed as Tsukune suddenly cried out... right before he was struck and barreled over by a speeding bicycle.

Shinji and Toji raced over to the pair and gasped when they realized that while they were not seriously hurt, Tsukune had landed atop a very cute girl with long pink hair, and his hand was on her inner thigh.

"Oh... what happened?" Tsukune asked, then got a good look at where he was, and who he had his hand on. GULP! He swallowed hard as he stared at the girl, realizing how incredibly cute she was.

"I... I'm so sorry." the girl said. "I get a little dizzy cause I'm anemic." the girl said.

While the pair were introducing themselves to each other, Toji was grousing.

"I don't believe this! First girl we meet at this school, a really cute girl, and the human gets to get up close and personal with her!" Toji whispered to Shinji.

"Calm down, Toji." Shinji assured his friend. "I'm sure there will be other girls at this school for you to meet."

"Are... are you okay?" Tsukune asked the girl.

"Yes. I... I think so." the girl said.

"I'm Tsukune. Tsukune Aono." he introduced.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Moka Akashiya." the girl said.

Tsukune then saw Shinji and Toji standing a few feet behind Moka. Shinji was waving lightly.

"Oh, let me introduce you to.." he started to say.

"You're bleeding." she interrupted, pulling a small handkerchief out of her pocket.

"Huh?" he gasped as she got close to him.

"Here let me..." she interrupted, suddenly pausing as she sniffed the air. "Your blood."

"My blood?" Tsukune asked.

"I can smell it." she said. "I... oh no. It's happening again." she said as her body started to quiver before she fell against him. "I'm sorry, but you see..." she said as she pulled even closer to Tsukune, their noses almost touching, "I'm a vampire." she said right before she lunged in and bit into his neck.

It took everything Shinji had to keep Toji from freaking out and breaking the pair apart. Mostly from the fact that the 'human' was now apparently being necked by a very cute girl. But apparently a vampire girl as well.

Within a few seconds, it was over. Moka pulled back and breathed a sigh of relief, but Tsukune was freaking out.

"AH! She bit me! She bit me!" Tsukune cried, running around in circles, rather comically. "She sucked my blood, she sucked my blood!"

Toji picked up a small rock and tossed it at Tsukune, hitting him in the head and stopping him from running around.

"Dummy." Toji huffed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. But I haven't had any blood for a while, and when I smelled your blood... and it tasted so good..." Moka said, her cheeks flush pink from embarrassment.

"Uh.. .what... did you say you were a vampire?" Tsukune asked the girl.

"Yes. I'm a vampire. Do you hate vampires?" she asked.

Tsukune felt himself freeze in place as she asked him that.

"I... well, you're the first one I've met. And you apologized. So no, I don't hate vampires." He said, still shocked at what had happened to him just now.

The girl squealed and pulled Tsukune into a warm hug. "I'm so glad! I'm new here and I wasn't sure I'd make any new friends. You are a student here at Yokai, right?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. I just started today." he said

"I'm a freshman too. So we can be friends!" she said with a smile.

_Definitely cute!_ Tsukune thought with a blush.

While this was going on, Toji and Shinji were having their own conversation.

"What about us? Can't we get in on this too?" Toji asked.

"Well... I feel kinda bad about breaking up such a tender moment, but..." Shinji said as he made a coughing sound.

Tsukune and Moka turned around and gasped when they realized they weren't alone.

"Oh! Sorry. Uh... Moka? These are my friends. They're also starting here at the Academy too." he said as the two boys approached. "This is Shinji Ikari. And Toji Suzuhara."

Shinji bowed to the female vampire, who bowed back. Toji, however, shot forward, grabbed Moka's hand and kissed it.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Ms Akashiya. My name is Toji. If you ever need anything, just let me know." he said with a suave attitude.

Shinji just looked at Toji and sweat dropped at his friend's antics.

"Uh... could I have my hand back, please?" Moka asked sweetly and nervously.

"Oh! Sorry!" he said as he released her.

"You'll have to forgive my friend here. He just hasn't seen a pretty girl in a long time." Shinji said with a bow. "I'm Shinji Ikari, and I hope we can all be friends."

Moka blushed as he said that. "I would like that, Shinji-kun."

She then took Tsukune's arm and led the group down the path towards the school.

"But we'd better hurry or we'll miss homeroom!" she cried. "Oh! Can someone get my bike?"

"Yes, Ms Akashiya!" Toji shouted as he grabbed the bicycle and ambled after them.

Shinji could only laugh as he ran after them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Within five minutes the group arrived at the academy gates. To Tsukune the whole place looked like some kind of huge laid out and eccentric mansion, belonging to a millionaire who had died years and years ago. He also noticed several gravestones that seemed to line the path to the school. This had him naturally confused. And a little spooked.

Moka thought it was beautiful. Shinji thought it had character. Toji thought it was huge.

Inside the building the hallways and walls look completely normal. White and black checkered linoleum floors, white walls, several pictures hung up on the walls, stone and steel staircases that lead up to the next levels of the school itself.

Moka left her bike in the rack near the entrance and followed the boys inside. They noticed a table immediately in the entrance way with a person handing out papers to other students who were coming and going.

"Hello. We're new students here to enroll in Yokai Academy." Moka said.

"Oh, good. I'm Hitomi Ishigami, the art teacher." the woman said.

Shinji and Toji looked at the woman. She was an attractive 20-something with long blond hair done up in braids with a dew rag over her head. She wore a white coat that was stained with various paint colors, a simple crop top and pants. Naturally, Toji, being a Lycan, smelled that this woman was not human, but he couldn't place exactly what she was.

Which wasn't surprising since there were a wide variety of monsters here that he had never smelled before.

"Entrance papers?" the art teacher asked.

The quartet handed over their entrance papers. Hitomi looked them over, then took a small stamp pad and stamped each of them with the Yokai insignia.

_Is that a pumpkin head?_ Tsukune thought as he looked at the insignia. _Like the jack-o-lantern we first saw when we got off the bus. _

"I'll take these papers and deliver them to the headmaster. And I give you these in return." she said, handing them all class schedules. "Let me see." she said, looking at another piece of paper on a clipboard. "Hmm. Well, well, well. Aono Tsukune, Akashiya Moka, Ikari Shinji, and Suzuhara Toji. You're all in the same class. Year 1, Class 3. Homeroom teacher is Shizuka Nekonome."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Moka gasped. "I'm so glad we're all going to be in the same class." she said as she glomped Tsukune's arm tightly.

Shinji just snickered as Toji whimpered enviously.

"And which direction is Class 3?" Shinji asked.

Hitomi looked at Shinji and smiled back. "Down the hall, turn left, first door on the right. You can't miss it." she said.

Shinji bowed and then led the group towards their homeroom.

While they walked to their homeroom, Shinji looked back and noticed that Moka was latched tightly onto Tsukune, while Toji had a look of jealousy in his eyes. He felt a little sorry for Toji, seeing as how Moka had already 'picked' Tsukune over both of them, though he wondered if all monster girls were like that. (Extremely possessive and even starved for attention/affection, judging from the way Moka was clinging to Tsukune) From the happy look on Tsukune's face, he could tell that the human boy was in heaven right now.

Once they arrived at their destination, they found that the class was empty, except for the teacher.

"Excuse me? Ms Nekonome?" Shinji asked.

"Yes! Please, please, come in! You're the first to arrive!" the blond haired woman with glasses, a yellow jacket, tiger-striped shirt, short skirt and open-toed sandals said in a very chipper and upbeat tone. "That means you get your choice of seats!"

Relieved to hear that, the quartet found a group of seats over by the window. Shinji took the seat third from the front on the far left of the classroom. Toji was on his immediate right. Moka was behind Shinji right next to the window, and Tsukune was right next to Moka behind Toji.

Eventually the class started to fill up. By the time the school bell rang, all but two seats were taken up. Shinji scanned the room and took notice of several students.

The three most prominent was a tall boy who looked more like a juvenile delinquent. He had a tough edge to him, a cocky, arrogant sneer, and seemed to be eyeing Moka with what could only be titled as 'Lust'.

The other two were girls. The first girl he noticed had short lilac hair and crystal blue almost pupil-less eyes. She wore a white sweatshirt with black sleeves that hung off her pale shoulders, purple-stripped leggings, a short blue skirt and a black belt around her left thigh. She was a very cute girl, who seemed to exude a kind of shyness that Shinji remembered having to mimic when he was back in Tokyo-3. He noticed that she had a lollipop hanging from her mouth. And was it his imagination, or did he feel a cool air around her?

However, the second girl that caught his attention had short wavy blue hair tied in a bun with red ribbons, a yellow sleeveless sweater over a white shirt that hugged her E-Cup breasts rather tightly. The size would have made Asuka insanely jealous. She had soft, creamy skin and dazzling blue eyes. Her hair was a shade lighter than Rei's, which only made Shinji sigh at how he wished his little sister was here now.

Once the class was full, Ms Nekonome started everything off.

"Good morning and welcome to your first day at Yokai Academy. My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'm your homeroom teacher. Now, before we get started, let's go over your names!"

Taking a notebook, she went down the list and one by one checked off each student as they raised their hands and said their names. Shinji made note of the three he had observed earlier. The brute was named Saizo Komiya. The girl with the lilac hair and lollipop was named Mizore Shirayuki. And the busty blunette was named Kurumu Kurono.

Once everyone had been addressed and introduced, Ms Nekonome started things off.

"Now, as I'm sure you all know, Yokai Academy is a school for monsters!" she said.

At hearing this, Tsukune instantly felt the foreboding sense of DOOM surround him.

"Now, like it or not, human beings run the world! For us monsters to survive... we must learn to co-exist peacefully with them! And that's the mission of this Academy! Living Peacefully In A Human World!" Ms Nekonome stated. "Which brings us to Rule Number 1: You will retain your human appearance! Does everyone understand? The first key to survival among humans is to be able to disguise yourself as one of them! To practice the art of disguise, please don't reveal your true nature - even to your fellow students!"

"But ma'am, can't we just eat all the humans? I could start with the cute girls." the one called Saizo said.

At hearing that, Tsukune was freaking out even more than before.

"Silly! You don't have to worry about running into humans here. All the faculty and staff are monsters just like you! And since the Academy is located inside the secret 'borderlands', no human has ever seen it. At least... not seen it and lived!" Ms Nekonome clarified.

Tsukune was now visually shaking. Shinji and Toji spared him a glance and then looked at each other, sharing a look that seemed to speak volumes.

Tsukune was now shaking in fear, but did his best to hide it. Shinji noticed this though.

"Really." Saizo said. "So... if some human actually did sneak in here... we could eat them? And not get in trouble?" he asked looking behind him.

Shinji looked at where Saizo was sitting, one desk over and one up from where Tsukune sat. Fortunately for him, Toji was right between them.

"Who you eye-balling, punk?" Toji growled at the bully.

"I could have sworn I smelled human somewhere in here." Saizo said.

"But enough of this. Let's get back to the matter at hand." Ms Nekonome said as she continued telling them about the school, the rules, the classes that they would attend, and also the optional classes you could take if you were interested.

She also pointed out that housing assignments were on their class schedule sheets.

After class was over, Shinji, Toji, Moka and Tsukune went to explore the school. Tsukune had little to say about this since Moka glomped and dragged him around with her. Shinji and Toji decided to accompany their new friend.

Toji, for the most part felt like some kind of bodyguard walking behind Tsukune and Moka, and Shinji actually felt a little bad for the Lycan jock. He noticed that Tsukune was happy though, as if his dream of finding a girlfriend had actually come true on his first day at this new school.

Though that might have been somewhat presumptuous, but considering how Moka was hanging off of Tsukune, it did give that impression. Shinji was actually so busy watching them that he didn't notice some of the girls looking at them with various looks in their eyes. Some were glaring daggers at Moka, who looked more beautiful than them, and some were looking at him with hearts in their eyes.

The quartet walked around exploring the school for nearly an hour, and finally came out to a small rest area behind the school that connected to forest that was behind the school.

Moka and Tsukune were sitting on a bench just talking while Shinji nudged Toji in the ribs.

"I'm gonna go find something to eat. Can you stay with Moka and Tsukune? Keep an eye on them?" Shinji asked.

"Me? Why do I have to..."

"Because!" Shinji said in a low whisper. "Tsukune's a good guy and I'd rather not see him hurt until he can protect himself, alright? Sides, I don't think Moka's really the fighter type."

Toji sighed as he said that. "Fine. But hurry back."

That said, Shinji walked off to find some snack machines.

While Tsukune and Moka talked, Toji used his wolf senses to scan the area. He faintly detected two presences. One smelled like that Saizo guy... the other smelled like... vanilla and mint? Since he didn't see Saizo, Toji wandered off for a bit.

"Do you really like the school, Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked.

"Well... it's different than I was expecting, but... I kinda like it." Tsukune said. "I just hope I don't get into any trouble with..."

"With who, freak?" Saizo asked, stepping up to them. "With me?" he asked, his long tongue snaking out and almost hitting Tsukune in the face. "Now... here's what I don't get. A hot young thing like you," he said to Moka, "Hanging out with a piece of trash like this." he said as he grabbed Tsukune by the jacket and tossed him into the wall of the school.

"Hey! Leave Tsukune alone!" Moka cried out and raced over to her friend.

"Maybe I will... if you do what I want." Saizo said with a grin, even as he grabbed Moka by the arm.

"No! Let Me Go!" Moka cried and struggled, but Saizo wasn't listening.

"And you know what I want?" he hissed as his facial features began to change.

"A good ass-kicking?" a voice behind them said.

Quicker than Saizo expected, his hand was wrenched free from Moka's arm and a physical body now stood between him and the cute pink-haired girl.

"I'm only gonna say this once, punk. You touch Moka or Tsukune again, and I'm gonna rip your tongue out and shove it up your..." Toji Suzuhara hissed right before Saizo threw a punch to Toji's gut, knocking him backwards against the nearest wall.

However, Toji quickly braced himself against the wall and sprang back towards Saizo, nailing him in the chest with both feet and knocking him backwards through several trees in the forest. A good distance if anything else that knocked him out.

Tsukune and Moka gasped as Toji easily landed on his feet and rushed over to them.

"You guys okay?" Toji asked.

"Yes. I... thank you." Tsukune said to the boy.

"Yes, thank you, Toji-san." Moka said.

"No problem. I enjoyed kicking that guy's ass." Toji said as he helped the human student up.

Just then, Shinji arrived, snacks in hand.

"Hey, guys. Did I miss anything?" the blue-eyed boy asked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While the quartet munched on their snacks, Moka explained what happened. Naturally, Shinji was a bit perturbed that Toji had left his post, but said nothing, just glad that the Lycan jock had returned before things got too out of hand.

It was then that Tsukune noticed Shinji's school jacket had a smooth cut along his upper arm.

"Something wrong, Tsukune?" Shinji asked.

"Your jacket is cut." Tsukune said, causing the other two to look at the jacket.

"Oh, yeah. I, uh... ran into a couple guys who felt like testing the new guy in school." Shinji said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(FLASHBACK)

Shinji stared at the large assortment of snacks in both the snack shop and vending machines. Both cost about the same, but the snack shop had more what Shinji was looking for.

"Hmm. I'll take that, and that, and that!" Shinji said as the clerk grabbed his choices and bagged them. "Thanks." he said as he handed the clerk the money and accepted the bag.

But as he was walking back to the others, he found himself staring back at two new people. One was a guy in black with a stocking cap over his head. The other was a freaky looking guy with a strange cat-like slit in his eyes and a mop of messy dark hair.

"You're the new kid, right? Shinji Ikari? The robot pilot?" the kid with the stocking cap asked.

"Yes." Shinji replied.

"The one who fought those giant monsters?" the kid with the messy hair and slitted eyes asked.

"Yes." Shinji said, wondering where this was going.

"Well... you see... my buddy and I, we don't really like the idea of some punk fighting other monsters without knowing just who they are."

"But you know my name." Shinji said.

"Names mean nothing. We wanna know... what you are." the guy with the stocking cap said.

"Sorry. It's against the rules." Shinji said as he tried to walk past them, only to have the crazy-haired boy flick his hand and suddenly jerked it towards Shinji.

Shinji saw this and quickly jumped back, his jacket taking the initial attack. Looking down he saw that his jacket arm now had a slit in it running from his elbow to his shoulder. He looked back and saw that the crazy haired boy's hand had somehow morphed into a strange bladed weapon.

"Hmm. Weapons in schools. And here I thought we were beyond that." Shinji said as he looked at the boy with the 'hand weapon'. "Which means... you ought to be expelled."

"And now that you've seen that... I guess you're gonna have to die!" the bladed boy said as he and his friend attacked Shinji. "Oh, the name's Moroha by the way!"

Shinji said nothing as he stood his ground. His snacks in his left hand as his right hand came up, a blue flame forming in his palm. He ducked low to avoid Moroha's blade, then stood up and shoved his hand into his chest.

Moroha suddenly exploded backwards, which in his case of trying to jump on top of Shinji, was to be launched straight up into the air and through the roof. His friend in the stocking cap was shocked by what had happened, which gave Shinji enough time to spin around and blast him back through a side window and out into the forest.

With his two assailants dealt with, Shinji dusted himself off and headed back to rejoin his friends. But as he left, he didn't see a young woman with blue hair watching him from the upper floor of the school hall.

_He... he defeated them so easily. _The girl thought. _Could he be the one I have been looking for in this school? My... Destined One?_

Walking out of the hallway, Shinji failed to notice a certain lilac haired girl hiding behind one of the stone columns.

_He's strong. _The girl thought. _I sense a strange power from him. Different from my own. But he's cute. Very cute. Mother will approve of him._

(END FLASHBACK)  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Wow. You used your foxfire on those losers?" Toji asked.

"Foxfire?" Tsukune asked. It suddenly dawned on him that while Moka had admitted that she was a vampire, and his teacher had declared that this was a school for monsters, and after what Toji just did to Saizo... _Could Shinji and Toji be monsters too?_ He thought.

Shinji looked around and noticed that there were a couple other people around, and some others were coming to sit down at some of the other tables.

"I think we need to take this some place else." Shinji suggested.

"Right." Toji agreed, noticing the other people as well.

"Of course." Moka said as she grabbed Tsukune's arm and pulled him along with them.

As they headed to the roof, Toji caught a whiff of that same scent of vanilla and mint. This time he ignored it.

Once the quartet were up on the roof, Tsukune once again felt a sense of dread well up inside him.

"So... who do you think those guys were that attacked you?" Toji asked.

"Best guess: Monstrels." Shinji said.

"Seriously?" Toji gasped.

"Who?" Tsukune asked.

"Half-breed monsters who think they can get away with anything. They kinda hate purebreds like us and have been trying to prove themselves superior for years." Toji explained.

"The members of SEELE were Monstrels as well." Shinji explained.

Tsukune gasped as he said that. When the Angel Wars had ended, all of NERV's secrets had been revealed, including the existence of the secret society that had tried to genocide the world. Of course, it wasn't common knowledge that SEELE had actually been monsters.

"You think those guys that attacked you were sent by SEELE?" Toji asked.

"No. SEELE's been underground since their exposure. They wouldn't risk drawing that kind of attention to themselves just for a little bit of revenge." Shinji stated.

"'Little bit of revenge'." Toji scoffed. "The guy who put the kibosh on their plans? Why wouldn't they take a shot at you?"

"Because these guys seemed more like a pack of thugs. Not professional assassins. Trust me, Toj. SEELE didn't send these guys." Shinji said, calling Toji by his nickname.

"Wait! So those guys just attacked you in the middle of the school... I mean, can they do that?" Tsukune asked.

"Actually, violence is more accepted in monster society than in human society." Moka explained.

"Really?" Tsukune gasped as he heard that.

"Yes. And speaking of which..." Moka said, turning to Shinji and Toji. "You are a werewolf, aren't you? You smell like one." she said to Toji.

"Yeah. I am." Toji replied, actually feeling good that at least he was recognized. "Clan Black Claw."

"I've heard of them! They're said to be fierce warriors!" Moka stated.

"Well... we do like a good fight every now and then." Toji grinned, trying to play humble.

"And you're a Kitsune. Aren't you, Shinji-kun?" Moka asked, pointing to Shinji.

Shinji sighed. "It is against the rules, but... I'm a yoko, actually." he said.

"You're a yoko? A spirit fox, like... from the old legends about magic creatures?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, that's a crude way of putting it, but, yes." Shinji said.

Tsukune gasped at what he was hearing. The two heroes who saved the world from a race of giant monsters, were monsters themselves.

"What clan are you from?" Moka asked Shinji.

"Kyuubi No Kitsune." Shinji replied.

Moka gasped as he said that. "One of the most prestigious clans in Japan!" she said.

"Not so much anymore, thanks to my father." Shinji groaned. "He conspired with SEELE to try and destroy the world. My clan's been doing damage control ever since."

"Well, that doesn't matter. I can tell you're nothing like him." Moka said sweetly.

However, while Moka was smiling at her friends, Tsukune was sweating bullets. Standing before him was a vampire, a werewolf, and a yoko. And here he was... a human. Possibly the only human here in a school filled with monsters.

"That's nice of you to say, Moka-chan. I am his son, but I really hope I'm nothing like him." Shinji said.

Moka then turned to Tsukune. "Tsukune-kun, I know it's against the rules, but since we all revealed what we are, what monster do you become?"

The trio looked at Tsukune, waiting for him to admit what he was. While Shinji and Toji knew what he was, Moka was naively unaware, despite having tasted his blood.

_I'm human. _Tsukune thought. _How... how do I... I mean Ms Nekonome said that any human here would be killed and... I couldn't fight that Saizo guy, whatever he is. I'm gonna get killed here... if these three don't kill me before I get the chance to get out of here. _

The trio just looked at Tsukune, waiting for his answer, only to have him turn and walk away.

Moka reacted immediately. "TSUKUNE!" she shouted, running over to him and grabbing his arm. "Where... where are you going, Tsukune?" she asked.

"Uh... Moka? I think... I'd be better off in a human school." He said, causing her to gasp.

"What? NO! You can't go! You and Shinji-kun and Toji-kun are my only friends and I don't want to lose any of you." she said half-heartedly. "I went to a human school during junior high, and I felt like such an outcast because no one believed in monsters. They all thought that monsters only existed in movies and story books. I was so alone because of that, even when I tried to convince them that monsters were real, they didn't believe me, they even teased me for believing in monsters. Which is why I hate humans! But when I met you and Shinji and Toji... I... I'm just not alone anymore." she said to him.

Tsukune just looked at her for a few seconds, taking in what she had just said. _She hates humans. Then... this is probably for the best._ He thought. _I don't want her to hate me, but... I can't lie to her._

"Tsukune..." Shinji started to say.

"I'm human." Tsukune said.

Moka looked at him with a shocked expression. Toji didn't say anything and Shinji actually looked disheartened at him saying that. A sort of 'Damn-He-Said-It' kind of look.

"I got into this school by mistake." Tsukune said. "I shouldn't even be here. I'm a human. And... you said that you hate humans... so, I guess it's better if I leave." he said as he ran off.

"T-Tsukune..." Moka whispered, her eyes becoming teary.

Shinji and Toji just stood there like statues for a few seconds, before Shinji moved up and placed a hand on Moka's shoulder. The pink-haired vampire girl looked back to the blue-eyed boy.

"I'll go talk to him." Shinji said as he rushed off, leaving Moka and Toji alone on the roof.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tsukune ran through the school and back out along the path he had first walked down, where he had first met Moka, finally reaching the scarecrow with the pumpkin head. He paused as he collapsed right next to the scarecrow. _I don't believe this! Moka-chan's a vampire, Shinji-san's a magic fox, and Toji-san's a werewolf? I... I am so out of my element here, how can I... what the Heck am I doing here? I... I'm going to get killed if I stay here!_

"No you won't." a voice behind him said.

Tsukune nearly freaked out when he realized he wasn't alone. He looked over and gasped when he saw Shinji leaning against the tree that was next to the scarecrow.

"And just so you know, I prefer being called a Yoko, not a magic fox." Shinji said with a smile.

"You... how did you know that?" Tsukune gasped.

"I can read your thoughts. But don't worry. Just the ones you're having at the moment." Shinji said.

"Really? Wait! How did you get here so quick?" Tsukune gasped.

"Magic." Shinji said with a smile. "A simple teleportation spell my grandma taught me."

"I... I... I can't stay here." Tsukune gasped.

"Why?" Shinji asked.

"Because I'm... I'm..."

"Human?"

"Yes."

"Tsukune... I liked you before you admitted to us that you were human. I actually knew you were human before you admitted it." Shinji stated.

"You... you did?" Tsukune gasped.

"Toji knew right when he met you. He could smell that you were human." he said.

"Oh." he said with an embarrassed smile.

Shinji walked over to Tsukune and knelt down next to him.

"Why are you running away, Tsukune?" Shinji asked.

"Because... if I stay here... I'll be killed." Tsukune answered.

"No, you won't!" Shinji declared.

"Huh?"

"Tsukune... when Toji and I first met you, I kinda figured you were different. I thought that maybe you weren't as 'monstrous' as the rest of us. And it doesn't matter if you are. I can tell that you're a good person. That's why I wanted to be your friend." Shinji said.

"But... I'm a human. I..." he tried to protest.

"That doesn't matter." Shinji said, gently interrupting him. "You're running away because you're a human. I understand that. Back in the human world I had to run away, pretend I was a coward. It was part of an act that I put on so much that I started to believe that I was actually that way. But let me tell you something: Running away, doesn't solve anything. In fact, it just makes things worse whether or not you're human. The only thing you can do is stand up and face it. But you don't have to do it alone. You have friends, Tsukune." Shinji said.

"I...do?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, you do." Shinji said. "If I didn't like you... I'd probably have killed you before letting you get on that bus."

"Uh... thanks?" Tsukune said with a weak groan.

Yes, it was blunt, but Tsukune could tell that it was also honest.

"But... Ms Nekonome said that humans who enter here are killed! And Moka-san said that she hates humans! And... now she knows I am one... and..." Tsukune said with sputtering words.

"Do you hate Moka?" Shinji asked. "Are you afraid of her?"

"Well.. no. I-I want to be her friend but.." Tsukune said, and would have said more, when suddenly a piercing scream echoed through the trees, catching their ears.

"IIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Shinji and Tsukune turned towards the sound of the scream and without thinking, Shinji dashed off to where it had come from.

"Tsukune! Come On!" Shinji shouted at his friend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"YOU DAMN FREAKAZOID!" Toji shouted as he punched the large centipede monster called Hyakushiki, who looked like the lower half of his body was a centipede and his upper half was human, except that his hands were elongated and he had centipede arms coming out of his back.

"Wow! Such a feisty meal! And once I'm done with you... I'm gonna eat the girl!" the long-haired centipede creature cackled as he lunged at the Lycan once again.

"TOJI-SAN!" Moka shouted, only to have her arms restrained.

"Hey, there, cutie." Saizo said. "Miss me?"

"You!" Moka gasped and struggled in his grip.

"That's right. After my little run in with your bodyguard, I went to an old buddy of mine who likes to... no, _needs_ to... eat. He's got a really big appetite, so when I offered him someone young and strong he practically jumped at the chance." Saizo said as he threw Moka against a nearby tree. "And with him out of the way... I'm gonna have my way with you... and you're gonna enjoy it!"

_No! This can't he happening! I... my powers... I can't..._ Moka mentally whined, fearing the rape that was to come.

WHAM!

Saizo went tumbling to the side as Moka opened her eyes and gasped when she saw that Tsukune and Shinji had arrived.

Shinji had been about to help Toji deal with the centipede monster, only to have Toji warn him off, saying that he could deal with it, and told him to go help Moka. Tsukune had beat him to the punch, though, and grabbed a metal pipe that had been conveniently lying on the ground, and used it to whack Saizo in the head, knocking him away from Moka.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Shinji asked simply as Toji punched the centipede monster in the stomach, again.

"YES, DAMN IT! NOW GO HELP MOKA!" Toji screamed as he kicked at his opponent again.

"T-Tsukune?" Moka gasped when she saw the human boy.

"Are you alright, Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked as he ran up to the pink-haired girl.

Moka just looked at Tsukune in shock. "You... you came back. For me." she said. "But.. why?"

"Because... I realized... I want to be your friend." Tsukune said with conviction.

Moka had tears in her eyes now. "You do? Even after I said that I hate humans, you came back to help me."

"Of course. You're one of the kindest people I've ever met, Moka-chan. Even if I'm human, I... I like you." Tsukune said.

Moka smiled as he said that. "Oh, Tsukune! It doesn't matter to me if you're human or not. You're different from other humans. You're so kind and honest and..."

"Oh, that's just so disgustingly sweet!" Saizo growled, interrupting them as he got back up and started walking back towards them. "You little wimps think you can hurt me?" Saizo growled as he stood up and advanced on them. "Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to get rid of the competition... and _then_ have my way with sweet little Moka. But let's do this right. In My True Form!" Saizo grinned as he suddenly transformed his body right before their eyes. Shinji was a little surprised when he saw what Saizo was.

_So... he's an Orc._ Shinji thought.

Standing 2½-meters tall with a heavily muscular body that looked almost like spiked armor, his long lashing tongue and wide-jagged jaws snarled at the trio as he advanced towards them.

Toji was now on the centipede monster's back, biting in to his neck.

"I'm glad I got all you little punks here!" Saizo growled. "But don't worry, I'm only gonna hurt you boys enough so that you can watch me ravage this little cutie." Saizo growled as he pointed at Moka, then lunged at Shinji, who was closest.

However, right as Saizo was on top of Shinji, a blue aura surrounded the young man and was hurled towards the large Orc. Saizo screeched in pain as he was suddenly blasted backwards, being hurled through trees and rocks.

Tsukune and Moka gasped at that as Shinji's aura flared up like a fire. Actually more like an inferno as his body was suddenly engulfed by a huge bonfire-like blaze that was more blue and white in color than the normal orange and red.

Moka and Tsukune gasped as they saw a figure move through the fire, less human-like and more creature-like, with pointed ears, clawed paws, and nine-tails that waved around wildly, despite being on fire.

"It's true!" Moka gasped. "He's A Yoko! A spirit fox! One of the most powerful monsters in all of Japan! Some even worshiped them as gods!"

Then, the creature spoke.

"**You wanted to hurt me and my friend, and then force us to watch as you ravaged my other friend**." The Yoko said in a voice that was much deeper than Shinji's. "**That... is something I take very, very personally**!"

"Oh... you think this scares me? You think I'm gonna get scared because of a little fire? I don't care what you are... I'm Gonna Kill You!" Saizo roared as he lunged at Shinji.

However, right as Saizo was upon him, the entire area around them was engulfed with an intense burst of fire that swallowed both of them whole.

The intense heat from the fire was too much for either Tsukune or Moka, causing them to get up and run away in fear.

"He's powerful! So powerful!" Moka gasped as she drug Tsukune behind her.

_He wants to be my friend. That's what he said! He... Boy am I glad I didn't piss him off right from the start!_ Tsukune thought as he and Moka ran for cover.

They barely noticed that Toji had appeared behind them, grabbed up both of them around the waist and rushed ahead of the blue inferno.

When they were a safe distance, Toji paused and placed both of them on the ground.

"What... what happened? Are you alright? Is Shinji alright?" Moka gasped.

"He's fine. That dumb Orc could never take my pal!" Toji declared. Then he looked at his clothes. "But I'm gonna need a new uniform." he said, both Moka and Tsukune taking note of the numerous slices and scratches in his jacket and pants.

"Oh my!' Moka gasped at seeing the state of his clothes.

"Freaking Centipedia! All claws and stomach those guys! No brains, just hunger! Makes me sick!" Toji groaned.

"Look Over There!" Tsukune gasped, pointing back to the forest that was mostly singed as a single individual walked out of the now charred woods.

Shinji Ikari walked out and dusted off his jacket. Walked out like nothing had happened.

"You... you're alright!" Tsukune gasped.

"I am. However, that punk Saizo will never be okay." Shinji said.

The trio looked at him.

"You... you didn't kill him, did you?" Tsukune asked.

Shinji shook his head. "I could have. He deserved it. But all I did was give him the human equivalent of Fourth Degree Burns. He'll be fine. In a few years." Shinji stated calmly.

"Fourth Degree?" Toji laughed. "Went kinda easy on him, didn't you?"

"It's called restraint, Toji. You should try it some time." Shinji said as he turned towards Tsukune, and placed a hand on his shoulder, staring him deeply in the eyes. "And as for you, Tsukune Aono. You're a good person. Don't change. Human or not, you're the kind of person I want as my friend."

"Th-thank you, Shinji-san." Tsukune said at the sentimental words.

"Right, Toji?" Shinji asked his other friend.

"Well... if he's gonna go to school here... he's need to work on his swing." the Lycan boy said.

"My what?" Tsukune asked, confused.

"Your swing! When you clocked Saizo with the metal pipe, your stance was off."

"Uh...my stance?" Tsukune mildly chuckled.

"It's a sports thing, dude. Don't worry. I'll get you started in a training program and you'll be right as rain." Toji declared.

Tsukune was sweat dropping at this, wondering just how much suffering he was going to endure because of this boy.

_Well... at least he doesn't not like me._ Tsukune thought as Moka quickly latched onto his arm. "Moka-chan?" he gasped.

"Please don't go, Tsukune-kun. I... I would miss you." she said, tears in her eyes now.

"Don't worry, Moka-chan. I'm not leaving." he said to her.

"Really?" she gasped, instantly perking up.

"Yes. Shinji convinced me to stay. But, even though I'm risking my life here... I like you. All of you. Especially you, Moka-chan. You're the nicest, sweetest, kindest person I've ever met." he said as both he and Moka were blushing now.

_Oh, jeez, get a room, you two!_ Shinji thought with a smile.

"That's wonderful, Tsukune-kun. Because... I have to tell you that... I love..." Moka started to say as she got really close to Tsukune.

"Moka...?" Tsukune whispered softly.

"...your blood." she said, diving into his neck.

CHOMP!

Shinji and Toji just laughed as Tsukune was turned into Moka's official juice box.

_This is definitely going to be an interesting year._ Shinji thought with a smile.

While the Yoko and Lycan boys were watching the vampire suck the blood out of the human, two other less-than-monstrous creatures were watching them.

_That boy is a Yoko!_ The blue haired Kurumu Kurono mentally gasped. _He's so powerful! He has to be mine! _

_A spirit fox... with fire powers._ The lilac haired Mizore Shirayuki mentally said. _This could be trouble... but he's so kind to his friends. I'll have to be careful if I wish to claim him. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Yes, I admit that I'm putting a lot into this one chapter. Which is why there are no omakes. I also introduced other monsters like the Centipedia, The Monstrels, Hitomi Ishigami the medusa art teacher, before their time, and I did not reveal Moka's true nature as yet. I'm saving that for someone special.

(No, it won't be Kurumu or Mizore, but I will have them make a play for Shinji in the next chapter. Though I am debating turning it into a lemon by the second chapter. Review Me If You Want That!)

Toji is a Lycan (from Underworld) so he can transform into a werewolf creature if he wants. I've also put him up kind of as Shinji's bodyguard, mostly because it helps Shinji regulate his powers. I've also decided to give Toji someone who can handle his rather feral nature, so don't worry, I'm not gonna make him the odd monster out in this.

And don't worry about Tsukune. While he'll still be human, I am planning on giving him special powers so that he will at least be worthy of Moka in the end. Also, I did borrow the 'Kyubi No Kitsune' from Naruto. This will be explained later.

Hope everyone enjoyed this story and will leave me lots of reviews.


	2. Tails and Wings, Bats and Wolves

_**AZURE KITSUNE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Rosario+Vampire.

Summery: Shinji, Toji, Tsukune and Moka encounter the charms of Kurumu and get into a fight with a girl that Moka is afraid of.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Tails and Wings, Bats and Wolves**

(Yokai Weight Room, two weeks after the fight with Saizo)

"So, tell me again, why we're doing this?" Tsukune asked as he lifted the 20-lbs free weights, for the 25th repetition that day.

"For the umpteenth time, it's called 'training', Tsukune. You need to be in perfect physical condition if you're gonna keep going to this school." Toji said as he curled the 300-lbs barbell with both hands.

"Just make sure you don't kill him, Toji." Shinji said from his position at the pull-up bar that was attached to the wall.

"Relax, Shinji. No one's ever died under my training." he declared proudly.

"After what happened with Kensuke..." the yoko boy started to say.

"That Was One Time!" the Lycan barked.

"Uh... I'm almost afraid to ask, but... what happened to 'Kensuke'?" Tsukune asked.

"Toji tried to 'toughen him up' and he couldn't walk for a month." Shinji said.

"Hey, I said 150-lbs on the leg-press machine, not 150 kilograms!" Toji huffed.

"Uh... how much is that?" Tsukune asked, realizing his math conversion was still bad.

"About 330 pounds." Shinji said.

"Ouch." the human student said.

"That's what Kensuke said." the yoko student smirked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After their workout in the weight room, the boys were headed back to their dorm rooms for the night.

As it turned out, they had managed to get their rooms right next to each other.

Shinji was in room 303, Toji was in room 304, and Tsukune was in room 305.

And much like the school itself, the dorms looked like some rundown prison-like ghetto surrounded by spooky woods and a nearby cemetery. Fortunately the rooms they were in were in slightly better shape than that of the outside of the building.

Moka's room, however, was much better equipt with the most modern of conveniences, including bed, furniture, fridge, desk, computer, and even a very nice bathroom. When the boys found out that she had such a luxuries, because Moka told them, they wondered how she rated all of that. The only thing she could say was that her father was responsible.

And speaking of said pink-haired vampire girl...

"HELLO TSUKUNE!" Moka Akashiya shouted as she jumped on Tsukune from behind.

"OMPH!" the human boy gasped as the vampire girl hugged him around the neck.

"Can I suck your blood?" she asked sweetly.

_Well that's a nice 'hello'_. Tsukune thought. "Oh, alright." he said with a sigh.

CHOMP!

"AHH!" he shrieked.

Shinji and Toji just smirked as the pair interacted.

"I wish a cute girl would suck my blood." Toji whined.

"You realize how sad that sounds, Toj?" Shinji asked with a pity-look on his face.

"At least I'd be getting some attention for once in my life." Toji replied.

"Like Hikari didn't give you any? Or want to give you any?" Shinji asked.

"She's human, Shinji! She'll be better off in a relationship where she isn't exposed to the violence that we monsters get in to." the Lycan boy said.

Shinji just stared at Toji in shock.

"What?" Toji asked, noticing his look.

"That was actually quite... sincere of you." Shinji said.

"Well, thank you, I... Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"Nothing." Shinji said with a sneaky smile.

"Why you..."

Just then, a group of 12 boys wearing school uniforms came out of the building and surrounded the quartet when Moka finished nearly sucking Tsukune dry. Shinji noticed that they each had glazed-over looks in their eyes. Some of them looked half-asleep.

"Who are you guys?" Shinji asked.

"We are the cult of Kurumu! And we have come for you!" one of the boys said, pointing to Shinji specifically.

"And why would I do this?" Shinji asked.

"Because our mistress commands it!" the boy said.

"You're Mistress, huh?" Shinji said with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk.

"Looks like we're gonna have another fight on our hands." Toji growled as he clenched his fists.

"No." Shinji said.

"What?" the Lycan gasped.

"These guys are here for me. I'm gonna play along for now." he whispered to Toji.

Toji growled as he said that. "You serious?"

"Yeah. Something doesn't feel right about these guys. Look at them. They're like zombies." Shinji said. "Like... someone's controlling them."

"Fine. But I hope you know what you're doing." Toji huffed.

Shinji smirked as he nodded and walked away from his three friends, the group of students leading him to their 'Mistress'.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji was led to a large and seemingly abandoned building that looked like no one had lived there in years. Inside, however, there was a large and rather well-furnished living room.

_Seems to be a pattern in this school._ Shinji thought.

Shinji was led upstairs to the second floor by the four largest of the boys, and into the large master bedroom where a grinning girl was waiting for him.

Shinji recognized her immediately as Kurumu Kurono, the busty blue-haired girl from his own class. She was spread out provocatively on the bed, her voluptuous body clad in only a skimpy black bra with matching panties and stockings. A small see-through blue shirt covering her shoulders.

"Thank you boys. You can leave now." Kurumu said.

"Yes, mistress." the boys said in unison.

Shinji looked at the departing boys and then back to the blue-haired girl.

"Nice place you have here." Shinji said.

"Thank you. It took me a while to get it set up like I wanted." Kurumu said.

"I'm sure. So what can I do for you, Kurumu Kurono?" Shinji asked.

"You don't seem surprised that I'm the one who had you brought here." Kurumu asked.

"'Cult of Kurumu'?" Shinji grinned.

Kurumu smirked. "It was kinda obvious, wasn't it?"

"A little." Shinji said. "As was the glazed looks in their eyes. I suppose you put them under some kind of spell. Am I right?"

"You are. Keep going." she prompted.

"Considering all the members of your Cult are male, that would severely limit the possibilities of what you really are. I'm going to guess a siren, a succubus, or a banshee." he said.

"And which one do you think I am?" Kurumu asked as she got up off the bed and walked over to him, a sexy shake in her walk.

"Considering your attire... I'm gonna go with succubus." he said.

Kurumu smiled. "Very good."

"So I guess my only question would be: What do you want with me?"

"Allow me to explain that." she said as she sauntered over to him, her eyes suddenly glowing. _ALLURE_! She thought as her charm spell washed over him.

Shinji had a glazed look in his eyes.

_Perfect_. Kurumu thought as she took his hand and lead him over to the bed. Once they arrived at the bed, she pushed him down onto it, Shinji sitting on the edge of the bed as Kurumu smirked and quickly straddled herself into his lap.

"And now that I have your full and complete attention," Kurumu said as her arms wrapped around Shinji's neck to hold him closer. "I'm going to tell you what I want with you, my dear Shinji. You see, the succubus race is dying out. Therefore each of us have one great mission in life: to find a mate worthy of fathering the next generation! Strong monsters are preferred, of course. To that end, I used my powers to hypnotize as many male students as possible, hoping that one of them would be monster enough to be my Destined One! And then I saw how you defeated that brute Saizo, an orc. I saw your powers, and I knew that you were the one I wanted. My Allure charm won't work on you too much longer, so before it wears off, I'm gonna kiss you in order to make you mine. Forever." she said and then moved to his face, lips puckered and aimed right towards his own lips.

However, before Kurumu got within an inch of Shinji's mouth, the busty succubus felt a whoosh of air and felt Shinji's arms encircle her body. Her lips were now kissing air, and when she opened her eyes, she found that Shinji was now holding her close, his head on her shoulder while her head was on his shoulder. She suddenly felt her wrists being grabbed and her body being twisted around until she was now flat on the bed with the handsome young man hovering over her, her wrists being restrained by his hands. Shinji grinned as he took her hands and carefully pulled them over her head as he looked into her eyes. His own eyes were unglazed.

_Uh-oh! The Allure charm wore off!_ Kurumu mentally gasped.

"First of all, let me just say that I understand why you did what you did in order to preserve your race." Shinji said as Kurumu squirmed slightly in his grip. "However, what I don't like is how you went about trying to get me to be your 'Destined One'. I'm gonna guess you don't have a lot of experience in relationships and whatnot." Shinji said huskily into her ear. Her entire body shivered as his hot breath washed over her dainty ears. "So I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson in toying with the feelings and emotions of others. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Shinji grinned as he leaned in and pressed his lips to her mouth, her eyes opening wide in shock as he forcefully yet gently sucked on her lips. Kurumu's eyes rolled back into her head from the sheer enjoyment that was tearing through her body. This pleasure was only amplified when she felt her wrists being abandoned and a pair of hands moving to other parts of her body. Shinji's left hand snaked underneath her bra, cupping and massaging her right breast, while his right hand trailed down her stomach and snuck into her black panties.

Kurumu's body arched upwards from the bed in response to the sheer pleasure Shinji was giving her most sensitive body parts. (To be honest Kurumu had six sensitive parts: her lips, neck, both breasts, her vagina, and her left ear lob. (Don't ask me why her left ear lob was sensitive)) Kurumu let out a shriek of pleasure as Shinji gently caressed her body.

_Oh God! His hands are (oh wow!) driving me crazy!_ Kurumu thought as she tried to regain focus. _I'm supposed to (that's so nice!) be seducing him! I... (AH!) I have to get away before he makes me come!_

She rolled over onto her stomach in an attempt to get away, her mind barely able to keep focus on her own goals, and took Shinji with her.

Shinji quickly readjusted himself and his hands, his hands wrapping around Kurumu's body from behind, her back pressed against his chest, as he held her tightly. His left hand was now on her left breast as his right hand was now dipping into her soaking wet womanhood. And what's more, his mouth was now sucking on her neck from behind.

_AH! His hands... his mouth... my body is getting so turned on by this!_ She mentally gasped, unable to form verbal words as her brain was on the verge of overload. _Mother never told me that Petting was this good!_ _Where the heck did he learn this? He can't be older than me!_

What Shinji had never told anyone (especially Toji) was that he and Misato had done quite a lot while they were living together in Tokyo-3. They had never had sex, but Misato gave him more than a few pointers in how to please a woman. It was a miracle they had never been caught.

Shinji held the busty bluenette tightly, his hands continuing to pleasure her in ways that she was telling him she liked. Her moans and impassioned cries giving him all the information he needed in order to keep going. Kurumu suddenly whipped her head towards Shinji, her arm reaching up to wrap around his head, pulling him into a passionate kiss that seemingly had no effect on making him her slave. He had already kissed her once and it didn't seem to affect him.

Not that she could really tell, as her body was on the verge of orgasm. His fingers were dipping into her womanhood and had slowly found her clitorous, which was causing her to shriek out in the most incredible pleasure of her life.

"No.. No I can't... I... don't stop, I... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurumu screamed as she came all over his hand.

Her body suddenly went limp, she was panting heavily as sweat adorned the exposed parts of her busty body.

It was obvious to both of them, that Kurumu had lost this seduction game.

Shinji used his foxfire to burn off all the juices from his hand as he sat up and carefully arranged her body on the bed in a comfortable position. He replaced her bra over her 'larger-than-Asuka' breasts and brushed a few strands of errant blue hair out of her face before leaning in close to her ear.

"I hope I wasn't too rough on you, my cute little succubus." he whispered into her ear. "But I needed to teach you a lesson about seducing and manipulating people against their wills. And if you're still interested in me being your Destined One, come find me later and we'll talk. Just so you know, I like girls with blue hair." he said before planting a small kiss on her forehead.

"Call... me..." she said weakly as he left.

Shinji walked out of the bedroom and noticed the so-called 'Cult of Kurumu' who were sitting on the floor or leaning against the walls of the hallway and stairs, looking like they were just coming out of a hangover.

_Guess Kurumu's charms have worn off of these guys._ Shinji thought as he started heading out. _With any luck they won't remember anything, and won't hold a grudge._

His task done here, Shinji went back to his dorm room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(The next day. Lunch)

"She was trying to seduce you?" Tsukune gasped as the trio sat around the table enjoying lunch.

"Weird, huh? Char-broil one bully and you become some cute girls ideal man." Shinji said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"I still can't believe you let her off so easy! I would have been pissed!" Toji said.

"Well, I was upset, but what would you have me do? Ravage her like some cheap whore?" Shinji said between his chewing.

"She's a succubus, isn't she?" Toji stated.

"That doesn't mean she's only after sex." Shinji said. "Besides, it's not like she actually, physically, hurt anyone. A little petting until she passed out is more than enough payback for what she was doing. And the so-called 'Cult of Kurumu' is no more. I think I did a pretty good job at that one."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Tsukune asked.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked with a smirk.

"Well, so far you've beaten a bully, turned the tables on a seductress, made two new friends and still managed to get good grades on both homework and tests." Tsukune said.

"We've only had one test so far, Tsukune." Shinji explained.

"Even so..." the human boy said.

"And for your information, it's not easy to keep on top of everything that's happened. Honestly, adding Kurumu to that list is exhausting." Shinji said with a sigh.

"What? You didn't enjoy it?" Toji asked with a smirk.

"I didn't say that, but..."

Just then, Moka arrived, running up to them in a panic.

"Have you seen this?" the super cute pink-haired girl gasped as she threw the newspaper down on the table in between them.

"What is it, Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked.

"Read this!" she said.

"Six Members Of Yokai Security Staff Injured By Unknown Assailant!" Shinji read the paper. "Hmm. According to one of the security members, the assailant was a young girl with red hair, done up in pigtails, and wielding a large spiked mace that turned into a pet bat."

"Weird." Toji said.

"Yeah. What are your thoughts on... Moka?" Tsukune asked the female vampire, only to notice that the lovely young woman had a very frightened expression on her face.

"It's Her!" Moka said with a shaky voice.

"Her? Her who?" Tsukune asked.

"Do you know who this person is?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. And I Have To Leave!" she said, taking off in a flash.

The trio instantly scrambled to their feet and took off after the vampire girl.

"Leave? What are you talking about?" Tsukune asked trying to keep pace with her.

"I didn't think she'd find me so fast!" Moka cried as she headed back to her dorm room.

"Find you? Who is She? Moka!" Toji asked, bringing up the rear of the group.

"You know who's behind these attacks?" Shinji asked, running alongside Moka.

"Unfortunately I do! I'm the one she's after! Everywhere I go she seems to find me! Once she gets my scent she never gives up. I thought I was rid of her for now, being in this school, but it's obvious that she's tracked me here!" Moka said.

"Moka! Who is behind these attacks?" Shinji asked as the group stopped in front of the girls dorm.

Moka looked at Shinji, then Tsukune and then Toji. She sighed.

"I... It's a long story. But... I'm pretty sure it's my little sister, Kokoa Shuzen." Moka said.

"Little sister?" Toji asked.

"Shuzen? I thought your name was Akashiya?" Tsukune asked.

"It is. You see... I am the third for four girls. Kokoa is the youngest. We each have a different mother but we were all raised under the same roof by our father, Count Shuzen, the most powerful vampire lord in the world." Moka explained.

"Your father has _four_ wives?" Toji gasped.

"In vampire society, it's not a taboo to have multiple wives." Moka explained. "Kokoa and I were raised under the same roof until I was about 12 years old. When most of my powers and part of my personality were sealed away. Because of this we were closer than most. But most of the time we spent training against each other."

"Training? You mean... combat training?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. Father insisted. Though... it was engraved into Kokoa as the only thing that was important. So as a result, she tried to defeat me. Every day she tried. But she never could." Moka said.

"So... she tracked you down here... just to fight you?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes. But unlike me, Kokoa doesn't have a seal that limits her powers." Moka stated.

"Does that mean you can still beat her?" Tsukune asked.

"No. I can't beat her like I am now. And I don't want to fight her. My... other side... would be able to defeat her, but... that's kind of the problem." she said.

"What problem?" Toji asked.

"Kokoa knows that I can't fight her like this, and will try to attack me anyway. To get my other side to reveal herself. I'm sure she figures it's the best way."

"She wants to fight you at your peak?" Shinji asked.

Moka only nodded.

"Even if you can't fight back?" Tsukune asked.

Moka nodded again.

"Okay, that makes sense, but if she knows you can't fight like this, wouldn't that mean if she attacks and you can't, or won't, fight back, that she might kill you?" Shinji asked.

Moka sighed.

The boys looked at each other.

"That sucks!" Toji said. "Your little sister wants to kill you."

"I don't think it's that simple, Toj." Shinji stated.

"What do you mean?" the Lycan boy asked.

"Kokoa wants to fight her big sister because that's how she was raised. It's not her fault. And if she is here to fight you, then we need to find her before she does any more damage." Shinji stated.

"What?" Moka gasped.

"We?" Tsukune asked.

"Dude! If School Security can't do anything, you think we have a chance?" Toji asked.

Shinji looked at his friend, and smirked.

"A Vampire, a Lycan, a Human, and a Yoko... not being able to handle anything that comes our way?" Shinji asked with a slight teasing tone in his voice.

"Okay, a Lycan, a Vamp and a Yoko, I understand. But you're throwing a human into the mix?" Toji said to Shinji, then turned to the human boy. "No offense, Tsukune."

"None taken. I mean, I don't have even a fraction of the power and skill you all have." Tsukune said.

"You bring more to this group than you think, Tsukune." Shinji said. "Once you believe in that, then you will be able to do anything."

"Thank you for your wisdom, Master Shinji." Toji said with a heavy sarcastic tone.

"My point is, this is basically our problem, so we should solve it." Shinji said.

"How is this 'our' problem?" Toji asked.

"Because Kokoa is looking for Moka. And Moka's our friend. So..."

"Right, right, I see your point." the Lycan said.

"Actually, it's my problem, so... I have to confront it." Moka stated.

"But you don't have to do it alone." Tsukune said.

Moka smiled as he said that.

"But Tsukune-kun.." she started to say.

"No, Moka-chan! Shinji's right! You're our friend and friends stand together no matter what! Even against upset family members, we won't let you face this trouble alone!" the boy said.

"Tsukune..."

"Moka..."

CHOMP!

"AHHH!" Tsukune gasped as Moka bit into his neck.

_Seriously, get a room you two_. Toji thought as he shook his head.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

WHACK! The large golem-like creature went flying and slammed into a tree.

"I told you bastards, I'm not leaving until I find my sister! So you can either tell me where she is, or get the hell out of my way!" the spunky young girl with the red pigtails shouted as she raised her incredibly large mallet over her head.

"You've attacked students and security personnel. You are an enemy of this school and you are going to be punished!" a sinister looking man with long blond hair and a torn black uniform said.

"Don't make me laugh! I am a proud vampire and I will not tolerate some two-bit monster who is utterly beneath me, telling me what to do!" the girl shouted.

"Vampire, eh? Only the members of the Security Enforcement Committee can reveal themselves. That is another rule you have broken!" the man said.

"Do I look like I give a damn about your stupid rules?" Kokoa shouted. "I'm Not Even A Damn Student Here!"

"Then what are you doing here?" a woman who looked like a spider-like creature, also injured, asked.

"What are you, hard of hearing?" Kokoa shouted. "I'm Here Looking For My Sister!"

"And who is your sister?"

"I am." a voice behind everyone said.

Kuyo and Keito paused and looked back to see a quartet of newly arrived individuals approach them, stepping around the defeated the members of the Enforcement Committee.

Three boys and a beautiful girl with long pink hair.

"Hello, Kokoa." Moka said.

"Hello... sister." Kokoa said with a huge grin on her face.

"That's your sister?" Toji gasped when she saw Kokoa. "She's kinda cute."

"So was Asuka. Remember?" Shinji stated.

"Good point." The Lycan boy stated.

"Why are you doing this, Kokoa? Just to find me? To fight me?" Moka asked.

"Oh, it's not YOU I want to fight. Batty... Morning Star!" Kokoa shouted as she gripped her large hammer, the head of which suddenly turned from a large rectangular weapon into a circular spiked mace. "Now... Time To Die!" she shouted as she charged directly at the pink-haired girl, who quickly dodged out of the way of the spiked mace. "STAND STILL AND FIGHT ME!"

Tsukune, Shinji and Toji quickly went into action to aid their female friend.

Tsukune grabbed Moka and dove to the right while Shinji positioned himself between them and Toji, who moved quickly, grabbed Kokoa's Morning Star mace right underneath the spiked head.

_He caught it?_ She mentally gasped.

"Would you please stop... (Sniff, Sniff) Vanilla?" Toji gasped, realizing that the vanilla scent he had smelled during Moka's and Tsukune's first altercation with Saizo, was coming off of this girl.

He leaned in and sniffed her closer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she gasped.

"You smell like vanilla!" Toji said. "I like vanilla."

A tick formed over her head. "Don't get cute with me! Now Get Out Of My Way!" Kokoa shouted as she pushed against her mace, striking Toji in the face before yanking back and tossing him to the side.

The spikes on her mace gouged deep into his face and chest, but being a Lycan Toji would recover. Eventually.

"You better move too, pretty boy!" she shouted at Shinji and launched into attack-mode.

Shinji dodged her attacks, which was fairly wild and not too focused. This allowed Shinji the chance to duck low and kick her legs out from underneath her, dropping her onto her rear end. Shinji quickly moved in and kicked the spiked mace out of her hands.

"I don't like hitting girls, but don't force my hand!" Shinji declared.

"You really think you can stop me, pretty boy?" Kokoa declared as she got back up and charged him. "Even without Batty, I'm Gonna Cream You!" she shouted and started throwing punches to his face.

Shinji deflected all of her attacks with his bare hands, then quickly gripped her left wrist and pulled her forward, her momentum causing her to end up face-down in the dirt.

"Grrrr!" Kokoa growled as she pulled herself up, her eyes shooting daggers at the teenage Yoko. "You think a little dirt is gonna stop me from kicking your ass?" she spat.

"It's worked so far." Shinji smirked.

"I'm Gonna Kill You!" she shouted, only to have Toji appear right in front of her.

"Wrong!" Toji growled, before slugging her in the stomach with his left hand.

Kokoa fell to her knees, clutching her stomach.

"You... hit me." she wheezed.

"That's for hitting me in the face with a spiked mace!" Toji growled, his face still bleeding as his Lycan abilities were still healing his injuries. "Bitch."

Suddenly, the air was filled with a rather powerful aura as Kokoa growled and rose up of her feet.

"You Stupid Jerk! I'm A Vampire! You Think A Little Punch Like That's Gonna Slow Me Down?" Kokoa shouted, a look of blood in her eyes.

"Then maybe we should take this up a notch!" Toji growled as he threw off his jacket and tie, his features changing. His body bulked up, his hair got longer, his face elongated as his teeth extended and his ears actually moved from the sides of his head to the top of his head. His body was now three times larger than before, bulked out with muscle which caused him to rip out of his remaining clothes, thick black hair and fur, yellowish eyes, large white teeth, and a tail.

Tsukune and Moka gasped as Toji fully transformed into his Lycan form.

"Are You Scared?" Lycan-Toji growled.

"Not Hardly, Fangs!" Kokoa growled back as she leapt at him.

A furious, yet comical, cloud of dust was quickly kicked up. All you could see were arms and legs flying this way and that. The occasional 'head' popping up every now and then, just to show you who was actually involved.

It was like a cartoon.

Shinji, Moka and Tsukune just watched as the pair continued brawling, each of them sweat-dropping, until the cloud actually rolled over the large spiked mace.

Suddenly, WHACK!

Toji went flying across the field and slammed into a large rock.

Kokoa had found her mace again.

"Now Who's The Top Dog?" Kokoa shouted.

"Before or after you got your mace back?" Shinji asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you again. Get Out Of My Way!" Kokoa shouted as she charged towards the teenage Yoko.

But before she could get to him, a three-headed humanoid dog creature sprang up and slammed into her, knocking her down.

"KOKOA!" Moka shouted in concern.

"We'll take it from here." the sinister-looking man with the blond hair said.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked.

"I am Kuyo, head of the Security Enforcement Committee." the man said.

_He's a Yoko!_ Shinji suddenly realized. _I can feel it!_

"This girl has committed crimes against the Student Body as well as the Security Enforcement Committee. She needs to be punished!" Kuyo said as the spider-woman, Keito, approached them.

"I don't think so." Shinji said.

"I do think so!" Kuyo countered.

"I don't, and that's why." Shinji said as he pointed behind them.

The group turned around and saw Kokoa smash the Cerberus with her mace.

"Oh." Keito groaned as Kokoa growled and leapt at them again.

"BASTARDS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kokoa shouted as she leapt at them and brought her mace down against them.

However, right before she could hit anything, a blue and yellow blur flew in and kicked the little vampire girl in the butt, sending her off-course and face-planting herself into the ground.

Everyone looked over as the figure landed. It was Kurumu Kurono, dressed in her yellow sweater, short skirt, long socks and shoes. Only this time she was sporting a pair of bluish batwings out of her back, a blue pointed tail, long pointed ears, and her fingernails were now at least six inches long.

"Is that... Kurumu Kurono?" Tsukune gasped.

"SHINJI-KUN!" Kurumu shouted as she leapt at Shinji, smothering his face with her breasts.

"Kurumu-chan." Shinji said in a muffled voice, straining to breath.

But while this was going on, Kokoa had risen back up and was glaring at all of them. She was seeing nothing but red!

"I'VE. HAD. ENOUGH!" Kokoa shouted as she charged like a mad rhino at the group.

Sensing the Killer Aura radiating from her, the group quickly reacted. Shinji grabbed Kurumu and dove to the left. Kuyo grabbed Keito and dove to the right. However, Tsukune, being human, was just a few bits slower than the others, and instead threw himself into the line of fire to protect Moka.

"NO!" Tsukune shouted as the mace struck him with the force of a Mack Truck.

Like a rag doll tossed across the room by an angry child, Tsukune went flying through the air and then tumbling across the ground before slamming into a tree.

Everyone just paused at what Kokoa had done. Even Kokoa did, though she didn't know why.

"T-T-Tsukune?" Moka softly whispered. "TSUKUNE!" she screamed as her body suddenly exploded with immense power.

CLINK!

Shinji was the first to notice that the silver cross that hung around Moka's neck suddenly snapped off it's chain and fell to the ground. The second it did, the air was filled with an almost suffocating aura of energy that blew across the area like the backwash from a small hurricane.

Everyone, including Kokoa, just looked on as the super cute girl with the pink hair suddenly changed right before their eyes. Her long pink hair turned silvery-white, her eyes went from green to red with black cat-pupils, her fangs became longer and more prominent, her body seemed to grow in size and dimensions, particularly around her bust and hips, and her expression was one of pure anger.

"She's a... a... a..." Kurumu gasped, holding onto Shinji for dear life, arms around his neck, her body trembling in sudden fear.

"A Vampire!" Shinji answered, holding Kurumu around her waist.

"The Super S-Class Monster!" Kuyo gasped.

"Said to be the strongest of all monsters!" Keito added.

"Sister." Kokoa said as she saw the silver-haired woman step towards her.

"YOU... LITTLE... BITCH!" Silver Moka growled as she flew at Kokoa and threw a forceful kick to her body that rocketed her across the ground, carving a long canal more than a hundred feet before she slammed into a large rock. "How dare you attack my Tsukune!" she said as she marched towards the red-haired vampire girl.

Kuyo and Keito just watched as the sexy vampire woman walked past them and towards the slowly reviving Kokoa. Watched her with fear.

Shinji and Kurumu just watched as the two vampires confronted each other, right as a large, black-furred werewolf approached them with an unconscious and heavily bruised Tsukune in his arms. They looked at the young man, seeing no life in his opened eyes, nor any movement from his chest.

"He's... not breathing." Kurumu noticed.

"Yeah I can't... wait!" Shinji said as he placed his hand over the boy's chest. "It can't be!"

Toji looked up at Shinji and then down to the human boy in his arms.

_Ba-Bump._

"It's... it's impossible! He's got a heartbeat!" Shinji gasped.

At hearing that, Moka spun around as Kokoa rose to attack her.

"Don't Ignore Me!" Kokoa shouted as she leapt at her big sister, swinging her mace at Moka.

However, Moka caught the large mace with her left hand, pulled it out of Kokoa's hand and easily back-handed the younger vampire girl with her right hand before quickly running towards Shinji and the others.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked as she knelt next to the Lycan holding him, the large mace set down next to her.

"Mo-ka-chan?" Tsukune said weakly.

"You should be dead. Why are you not dead?" Moka asked.

"Guess he's tougher than he looks." Shinji stated.

Toji growled as he looked up to the person who was quickly advancing towards them. Everyone looked back and saw a very pissed off Kokoa walking towards them.

Toji growled as he shoved Tsukune into Moka's arms, rising up and stalking over to the red-haired vampire.

"What? You want more, you bag of fur?" Kokoa huffed.

Toji just snarled as he pounced on her again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Moka's mother, Akasha Bloodriver, (who everyone swore looked like Silver Moka's twin sister) was less than happy when she came to pick up Kokoa, who was bound with steel chains, gagged with thick nylon rope, and sporting a variety of injures that looked like some kind of wild beast had mauled her.

"I can't say I'm happy with you." Akasha said, herself dressed in a blood-red business suit with matching skirt, her long silver hair tied up in a bun, and pair of black pumps completing her look.

"I'm sorry, mother, I..." Moka apologized.

"Not You, Moka!" Akasha snapped. "Kokoa!"

"Oh." the pink-haired girl said, relieved that she wasn't upset at her.

"I told her what would happen if she tried to find you again, but she's just as stubborn as her father. And I'm afraid Issa isn't going to enjoy hearing about this as well." Akasha said.

"Really? Why?" Kurumu asked.

"Because it makes him look bad." Akasha said.

"Oh." the succubus replied.

"Vampires pride themselves on maintaining a certain level of dignity and professionalism, and for Kokoa to do this reflects badly on him. I'm afraid she will be punished for all this." Akasha said as she looked back at the bound and gagged girl in the backseat of her car.

When Moka's mother had arrived, the pink haired vampire girl happily introduced her friends to her mother. Akasha was happy that Moka had made so many new friends, and she could tell what they were just by smelling them. It was an odd mix, but such was high school life.

"I hope your other friend, Tsukune was it?, recovers from all this." Akasha said.

"Me too. We were actually worried that Kokoa had killed him when he tried to protect me." Moka explained.

"He must be quite strong to take such a beating from a vampire. Even though Kokoa isn't at her full strength."

"Not at her full strength?" Toji gasped.

"Well, she's still a child you know." Akasha said with a smirk.

Toji was a little pale as she said that.

"Well, anyway, I should be going. Thank you for detaining Kokoa for me." Akasha said as she got into the drivers seat of her car and soon took off.

As they left the school grounds, they were monitored by the two least-injured members of the School Enforcers. Kuyo and Keito.

"We should have eliminated her, sir." Keito said.

"Agreed, but she took us by surprise before. Now that we know what she is, if she ever returns, we will have the means to deal with her." Kuyo said. "For now, we need to get our ranks back in shape."

Fortunately, Kuyo and the rest of his School Enforcers, who had suffered greatly over this affair, had decided not to pursue any of this since they didn't want it known that a 'little girl' had beaten them. But that didn't mean they would forget about this incident, the person who hurt them, or the people who actually stopped her.

"We'll need to keep an eye on those four." Kuyo said.

"Shinji Ikari. Kurumu Kurono. Toji Suzuhara. And Moka Akashiya." Keito said, looking at her small notebook.

"And their friend in the infirmary." he said.

"Tsukune Aono." she replied.

"Something doesn't feel right about him." Kuyo grimaced. "Almost like... he's not a monster."

"You don't think he could be a human, do you?" Keito asked.

"No. If he was human, the blow from that vampire would have killed him. And with a spiked mace no less. I don't know what kind of monster he is, but I'm convinced he's not human."

After Akasha's car was finally out of sight, Moka turned to her friends.

"Come on! I wanna go see Tsukune-kun before visiting hours are over." the pink haired vampire girl said as she rushed off to the Infirmary.

Toji rushed after her, Shinji and Kurumu following them with the succubus hugging the yoko's arm. And as they went, they didn't notice the two other pair of eyes that were watching them. One pair belonged to a lilac-haired girl with a lollipop in her mouth, the other pair belonged to a young girl wearing a pointed witches hat.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I'd like to thank Reisfriend for the helpful suggestions for this story.

And yes, Tsukune would have been killed from Kokoa hitting him with her mace. In this story I'm actually turning Tsukune into something more than human. (Heck, he became one further on in canon thanks to Moka's blood) But what he is will not be revealed until the next chapter.

Also, I wasn't planning on having Moka's mother being in this story, but it was better than just stuffing Kokoa in a crate and shipping her back to her father.

I was also not planning on having Moka transform, or have Kuyo and his Enforcers in this chapter, but they just kinda wrote themselves into the story as I wrote it.

Sorry for the delay, but I've been working on a lot of other projects, as well as having new ideas pop up that I just had to write them down.

Anyway, all suggestions and reviews are welcome. So please let me know what you think.

And now, OMAKE'S!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Moka asked.

"What's wrong?" Shinji asked as he and Toji lowered the bound and gagged redhead into the large crate stuffed with Styrofoam popcorn.

"She's my little sister! Sending her back to her father, in a crate, is kinda..."

"Wrong?" Kurumu asked, holding up a small box filled with foam popcorn. "Cruel? Inhumane?"

"Yes." Moka said.

"After what she did to Tsukune?" Toji asked as he and Shinji tried to make the red-haired vampire girl comfortable.

"Well..."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. We put air-holes in this thing, right?" Kurumu asked as she dumped the box of foam popcorn into the crate, covering the enraged female-vampire inside.

Shinji and Toji looked at each other.

"You did, right?" Shinji asked.

"I thought you did!" Toji said.

"Oh, for crying... fine!" Shinji said as he went over and started burning holes in the crate lid.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

"No One Is Taking My Personal Doormat From Me!" Asuka shouted as she pushed Moka hard in the chest, knocking her against Shinji, whose hand suddenly clutched the silver cross on her choker and pulled it off.

"Uh-oh!" Shinji gasped as the rosario came off, and the entire area was filled with an intense and almost suffocating pressure.

Moka's super cute body was transformed into a sexy body, complete with silver hair and enhanced body proportions. Especially around the bust and hips.

Silver Moka rose up and towered over the redheaded German girl.

"So, you wanna pick a fight with me, huh?" Silver Moka growled.

"Uh... uh... uh..."

"Stuttering little bitch. Know. Your. Place!" the vampire growled as she threw a forceful kick that sent Asuka sailing through the air and over the skyline of Tokyo-3.

"Wow." Shinji gasped as Rei approached Silver Moka.

"Yes?" Silver Moka said as the blue-haired albino looked at her. "Can I help you?"

"Thank you." Rei Ayanami said.

"Pardon?" Silver Moka asked, confused.

"For what you did to the Second Child. She was... aggravating." Rei said.

"Yeah. I know." Silver Moka said as she took the cross from Shinji, replaced it on her choker, and turned back into Pink Moka.


	3. Girl Trouble

_**AZURE KITSUNE  
**_by Gunman

Summary: I do not own Evangelion or Rosario+Vampire, or their characters.

Disclaimer: After welcoming Tsukune back from the infirmary, and another rendezvous with the busty Kurumu, Shinji fights a kraken for Mizore Shirayuki and meet the preteen witch Yukari Sendo.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
**Girl Trouble**

Shinji was walking from the Yokai Academy Infirmary, a hospital-type facility where monsters can receive the best care possible. The Infirmary was a large separate building from the main school, which only impressed upon the students how large the borderlands really were.

It was where Saizo the Orc was currently being treated for Fourth Degree Burns sustained in a fight at the start of the year. And it was where the group of unique monster teens had celebrated Tsukune being fully recovered and released from his two-week stay.

Tsukune had most of his bones broken, and virtually all his muscles and internal organs ruptured. He had been hanging on by a thread, almost literally. Had the damage been just slightly worse, he would have been dead.

But to Shinji, there was something else going on here. Tsukune had gained a very special power, born of his near-death experience at the hands of Kokoa. And Shinji knew that Tsukune knew that he knew it too.

Moka had brought Tsukune his homework every day, and worked with him in order to make sure he stayed current on his assignments. It was a subtle excuse to spend time with him.

Kurumu had baked Tsukune some cookies to help in his recovery. She was actually being nice to him since he was Shinji's friend, and hoped to score more points with the young yoko.

Toji was only a little less helpful than the others, wanting to put Tsukune right back into his training regime as soon as he was released from his time in the hospital.

At present, Shinji's thought were on a certain blue-haired succubus.

_What am I going to do about her?_ He wondered. _She is beautiful, she can be sweet, she's tougher than she looks, and she's interested in me. Of course, she likes me because I am so powerful._ He actually smirked at how that sounded. _Granted I'm not the __most__ powerful monster in the world, but so far I've yet to meet anyone stronger. Vampires excluded, of course. Moka and Kokoa are pretty powerful. Or pretty __and__ powerful. And Toji's the kinda guy you want by your side in a fight. But..._ his thoughts continued to wander as he suddenly found himself by the ocean-side cliff

(FLASHBACK)

"The doctor said that you'll be able to be released today." the attractive nurse said as she jotted down another note on her clipboard before stepping out of the room.

"Thank you." Tsukune said as he slumped back down in his bed and stared at the ceiling. _I wonder if I should tell them... about what's happened to me?_ He thought. _I wonder if Shinji will know by now? He knows a lot about me, so he has to know about my... condition._

Outside the room, heading down the hallway, the quartet of unique friends were making their way towards Tsukune's room.

"So how is your sister taking her punishment?" Shinji asked Moka.

"Not well." Moka said. "Father wasn't very happy that Kokoa rampaged through the school just to try and fight me."

"What was his punishment for her?" Kurumu asked, carrying a basket of cookies.

"Well... father wanted to do a lot of terrible things to her to vent his own embarrassment at what she had done. But mother was able to talk him down to a lesser punishment. One that he seemed to enjoy." the pink-haired vampire girl explained.

"Nothing bad I hope." Shinji said.

"Not exactly. As punishment for what she did, Kokoa will never be allowed to marry a vampire when she comes of proper age." Moka said.

The others looked at her. Confusion and shocked etched into their faces.

"That's a punishment?" Toji asked. "She's still pretty young. And it doesn't seem like she was that into guys yet."

"Not with you _flirting_ with her while she was trying to kill us." Kurumu said, causing the werewolf to huff.

"Status amongst the vampire clans is dependant upon marrying into the more wealthy and prestigious family. Kokoa has been denied that. When she comes of age, she will only be allowed to marry a monster who is of lesser status in the monster world. At least by father's definition." Moka explained.

"Such as who?" Shinji asked.

"Well, his first choice are... werewolves." she said with a smile, hoping not to offend Toji.

_Uh-oh._ Shinji thought.

"Wait, What? He thinks werewolves are a lesser species?" Toji snapped.

"Toji..." Shinji started to say, trying to calm his friend.

"NO! That's prejudiced, and wrong, and you know it!" the Lycan teen snarled.

"And I agree with you! Fellow canine, remember?" Shinji said, pointing to himself. "But getting hyped about it won't do any good."

"Who does this asshole think he is?" Toji raged.

"The lord of all vampires!" Shinji stated.

Toji glared at his friend. "Right. So I guess someone like Shinji would probably be a higher ranked monster than me?" he asked Moka.

"In terms of power... then yes." Moka replied.

"Oh, if I ever meet your old man, I'm gonna show him just how 'lesser' we Lycan's are!" he growled and marched down the hallway of the Infirmary.

As Shinji watched him go, he shook his head and rolled his eyes. For two very good reasons. The first being Count Shuzen's complete lack of respect for other monsters in the world, and the second for Toji's attempts at being the toughest beast on the block.

Granted that Toji was tough, but for a teenage werewolf to take on a master vampire was sheer lunacy. While the Kitsune Clan was one of the few races to possess power equal to a vampire, they were also sworn to protect other races (such as humans). Because of this, the vampires often regarded the yokos as being soft, when in reality they (the vampires) had yet to defeat any of them (the yokos) in single combat.

Oh sure, once in a while lesser monsters such as mantis creatures, Orcs, the occasional Monstrel, and even psudo-demons like an onimodoki, would come along and try to build themselves a reputation by trying to take out either vampires or yokos, but none had ever succeeded. It was this utter lack of success that had prompted those like Count Shuzen to believe that other races were less important in terms of strength and power, which meant that status and even a degree of nobility to their heritage was due to success in battle.

It was an old way of thinking, but monsters like vampires and yokos had been around for thousands of years, so it was understandable as to why they thought this way.

If you couldn't defeat a vampire, or a yoko, you were considered of lesser status in the monster world. And thus far, no one had ever beaten one. Which was the reason, Shinji thought, that keeping their true identities a secret was so important.

Of course, that way of thinking came mostly from his grandmother, who preferred peaceful coexistence with other races, even though she wasn't above fighting to the death.

The quartet arrived at Tsukune's room and the boy in question sat up in bed at seeing them arrive.

"Hey guys!" Tsukune called out as he saw them.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka chirped happily, the first one through the door.

"Feeling any better, buddy?" Shinji asked as Kurumu and Toji filed in behind him.

"Now that you're here." Tsukune said to his friends.

It was in this instance that Shinji gleamed Tsukune's mind, in order to find out just how he was really doing, and discovered his secret.

_Well, well. Looks like Tsukune's time here at Yokai is going to be a bit easier now. Not too much, but easier than before._ Shinji thought as the small welcome-back party kicked off.

Moka and Toji were glad that Tsukune would be coming back to school, and soon. Though they were naturally curious how someone with so many broken bones and internal bleeding actually could go back to class after only two weeks in the school infirmary. (Monster medicine notwithstanding.) But this fear was overlaid by the fact that he _was_ alive and _would be_ returning soon.

After nearly an hour of visiting, Shinji had left to find a restroom. He was on his way back to Tsukune's room, when he was grabbed by his arm and pulled into a nearby, unoccupied room. His first impulse was to get ready for a fight, only to relax when he felt who it was.

_Kurumu_? He mentally gasped, feeling the succubus's mind to be the closest to him. But when he saw the busty succubus with his own eyes, he gasped.

While Shinji was aware that Kurumu had left before he had, he assumed it was to go to the bathroom like him. But now that he saw her, that last thought fell by the way. Standing before him was the sexy bluenette, dressed in a white nurses outfit that was at least a size too small for her. It was short, particularly around the legs, and tight, particularly around the chest, which was gaped open to reveal her rather generous cleavage covered by a red silk bra.

"Kurumu! What are you wearing?" Shinji asked/gasped.

"Oh doctor, I've been having these urges as of late." Kurumu said, her hand over her forehead in a rather dramatic pose.

"Uh... urges?" he asked, gently peering into her mind.

'_Come on, Shinji-kun, play with me on this.'_ Kurumu thought, and Shinji heard her.

Deciding to play along, figuring he knew where she was going with this, Shinji spoke up.

"What kind of urges, Nurse Kurono?" Shinji asked, making the bluenette smile.

"I'm afraid they are sexual ones." Kurumu said as she slowly unbuttoned her top, which was already straining to break free. "If I can't find a way to quench them... I'm afraid I may... jump one of the patients here." she said in a lusty voice.

Shinji smirked as he moved towards her, his arm wrapping around her slim waist and pulling her against his body.

"Well, we, can't have that, now can we?" Shinji said in a soft voice. "What did you have in mind?"

"I think... maybe a little... petting... would help." she said as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

Shinji beat her to it, pressing his own lips against hers, her arms wrapping around his neck as the pair stumbled backwards and fell onto the nearest bed. Kurumu's legs wrapped around Shinji's waist as the young yoko eagerly thrust his tongue into the mouth of the willing succubus. Kurumu's lust was starting to peak, even as she tore off her nurses uniform to reveal her red silk bra and lacy panties, while struggling to get Shinji's clothes off as well. She was only half successful, getting his jacket and shirt off, but not his pants.

_No. Not today, Kurumu._ Shinji thought as he grabbed her wrists and forced them back onto the bed. He stared down at her, the sexy bluenette panting madly as she looked up at him.

"Please, doctor." Kurumu said, fighting to stay in character. "I really want this."

"You said you wanted petting first. So that's what I'm going to give you." Shinji said as he pulled his hands away from her wrists and gently caressed her skin al the way down from her wrists to her shoulders and then across to her large and well-proportioned breasts. Pushing back on her red silk bra, Kurumu's breasts were fully exposed to him, the young yoko smiling as he dipped his head down and captured one of her nipples with his mouth.

"AH! OH! YES!" Kurumu gasped, her nurse-persona vanishing as pleasure raced through her body.

In the last two weeks following the fight with Kokoa, Kurumu had done just about everything to get Shinji to notice and accept her. She had baked him all kinds of cookies, had willingly made friends with Moka (whom she considered a rival at first, but actually found the pink-haired vampire girl to be as good a friend as any), not to mentioned teased and flirted with Shinji rather blatantly. She hadn't tried to get any other boys attention, hadn't flirted or even winked at any other male in the school, and seemed to only show this level of affection to Shinji.

She had even snuck into Shinji's dorm room at night in order to cuddle up with him while he slept. When Shinji woke up, he was rather surprised to find a half-naked succubus in his bed with him. But before Shinji could get upset, Kurumu openly declared that she wanted Shinji to be her guy, and it was the persistent determination and loyalty that Shinji now sought to reward.

His mental examination of the busty succubus revealed that she was absolutely serious about wanting a relationship with Shinji. Mostly from the fact that he was so powerful and incredibly 'talented'. (And yes, that meant his petting skills) There was no one else on her mind, no second or even third back-up choice if he did reject her. It was Shinji she wanted, and no one else.

"Oh, Shinji-Kun!" Kurumu gasped as Shinji's hands massaged her ample breasts. "That's right. They're all yours... I'm all yours... if only you'll be mine!"

Shinji released Kurumu's breasts and slid his hands underneath her back, pulling the busty girl up and into a sitting position in his lap.

"How about I just take care of you first?" Shinji said softly to her. "We'll talk about relationships later on." he said before he leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Ooooh!" she moaned softly as Shinji suckled her skin.

Shinji's hands fell back to Kurumu's shapely butt and massaged her cheeks tenderly, eliciting moans and gasps from the shapely young succubus as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding his body tight against her own uncovered flesh. Shinji leaned up and kissed Kurumu on the lips, kissing her passionately for several seconds before pushing her away from him and lowering her back onto the bed. Shinji moved up behind her, her back against his chest, as his hands reached around to caress her body, going right for her breasts.

Kurumu's internal body temperature had spiked the second she had gotten Shinji alone, but she had been getting warmer as she felt Shinji touch and caress her skin, everywhere he could. Pinching her nipples, caressing her aroused breasts, and the feel of his chest against her back, she felt powerless and turned on at the same time. Her heat was matching his own.

Shinji's left hand had reached around, under Kurumu's body, grabbing her left breast, caressing and gently massaging it, while his right hand slide across her stomach and down into her panties. Her moans became fervent and passionate as sweat gleamed her body, her shapely form twitching just slightly from his actions.

_Oh! Yes, Shinji-kun! Release me! Make Me Cum!_ Kurumu mentally gasped as she vocally panted, Shinji touching all the right spots in her body, just like he had done the last two weeks.

Yes, after their encounter in her heavily modified warehouse, Shinji gained a frequent visitor in the busty bluenette. Eight times in the last two weeks Kurumu had snuck into his dorm room and all but demanded/pleaded that he make her come by use of his magic fingers. It was something that neither of them expected would happen, that Kurumu would enjoy it so much, she knew no other way of actually getting to sleep.

It was as if she had become addicted to his touch, like a nymphomaniac.

It actually shocked Shinji that she hadn't come by more frequently. And while Shinji had actually enjoyed a beauty like Kurumu demanding so much attention from him, it was something of a concern for him as well. Specifically, as to what his relationship with Kurumu was.

Their 'relationship' was loosely a physical one. The pair would get together, have a little fun, every two days or so, which always ended with Kurumu coming her brains out just by Shinji's deft use of fingers. And while most guys would have been satisfied with just that, (or truly taken advantage of a hot girl like Kurumu by ravaging/raping her) it particularly bothered Shinji that there wasn't more to their relationship.

Not going-all-the-way sex, but while Shinji did want a girlfriend like Kurumu, he knew that there was something holding him back from actually making the busty succubus his mate. But what?

She was beautiful, she was talented, she had unique abilities, she was more than willing, and she honestly adored him. For both his power and his character. So why was he so unsatisfied with just taking her like she wanted?

It was when he finally brought Kurumu to orgasm, that he realized what it was.

"Oh! Oh! OH, SHINJI-KUN!" Kurumu shouted as she came once again. "Oh, Shinji... I love you." she sighed and leaned against his body.

Shinji sighed and kissed the girl on the side of her forehead softly, before wrapping himself in a small tornado of fire, teleporting them back to Kurumu's room, where he tucked her into bed and then teleported back to the hospital. Getting his clothes back on, Shinji stepped out of the room and, after bidding his friends a short goodbye, went for a walk.

(END FLASHBACK)

Standing by the edge of the cliff, overlooking the ocean, Shinji realized what it was that was keeping him from having a relationship with Kurumu.

He wasn't sure if he loved her.

_Grandmother always told me that love was something that had to come first before anything else. Before sex or that degree of intimacy. Before having children._ Shinji thought with a sigh. _I wonder how pissed she'd be if she knew what Kurumu and I have been doing? It's not like we've had sex. She'd kick my ass if I knocked Kurumu up before we actually got married. _He paused as that thought passed through his mind. Marriage. He was only 15 years old and he was thinking about matrimony. _I like Kurumu, a lot, but... do I love her?_

However, his thoughts were drawn out when he noticed someone else was present at the cliff. Two someone's actually.

"Let me go!" a girl's voice shouted.

"Why are you acting like this? You said that you loved me, so you shouldn't be upset by anything that I did. And then you froze me you little bitch! You told the school I tried to rape you. You nearly got me expelled. So I guess... I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." the large and athletic man said.

"Let Me Go! Someone Help Me!" the girl shouted.

Shinji instantly recognized the pair. The girl was Mizore Shirayuki from his class. The large man was Okuto Kotsubo, the gym teacher.

Thanks to his fox hearing he was able to catch their conversation. Though he wasn't one to judge why Mizore had taken a liking to Okuto, it was obvious that her opinion of him had now changed. And he could see the reason why.

Breaking off into a dead run, Shinji was on the pair so fast that they didn't notice him until he leapt into the air and kicked Okuto in the head. His grip broke from Mizore and knocked him over the edge of the cliff.

Mizore looked up and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Shinji!" she gasped.

"Are you alright?" Shinji asked, helping the girl to her feet.

"Yes, I... how did you..." she started to say, blushing as he helped her up.

"It doesn't matter. But... did I hear you say that you froze him?" he asked, knowing that this was a definite clue as to who and what she was.

"Yes. I thought that he was nice, until he tried to take advantage of me when I was not ready." she said, stilling blushing.

"I'm sorry that he tried to..."

Suddenly, a pair of red-skinned tentacles exploded from the edge of the cliff, wrapping around Mizore's leg and Shinji's neck.

"Ack!" Shinji gasped as the tentacle tightened around his neck.

"No!" Mizore shouted as she felt the tentacle wrap tightly around her leg.

The pair were pulled towards the cliffside and both gasped when they saw that Okuto had not only survived, but was pulling himself up the cliff, using his tentacles.

_He's a kraken!_ Shinji gasped when he saw the strange squid-like creature that looked like it was coming out of Okuto's back. Like a kraken-backpack.

"You just couldn't mind your own business, could you punk?" Okuto grinned as his large tentacles lashed out from his back, the eyes of the squid-shaped 'backpack' glaring angrily at the young yoko. "Now I guess I'll have to get rid of you both!"

_Figures he'd be a kraken, the way he had his hands all over Shirayuki-san._ He thought. "Grr. I don't think so!" Shinji growled as he gripped tightly the tentacle around his neck, pulled it off his neck, and forcefully yanked on it, pulling the gym teacher up onto the cliff right beside them with rather incredible strength.

"WA-OMPH!" Okuto shouted in shocked. "What?" he gasped as Shinji pulled his tentacle off of Mizore's leg.

"Stay behind me." Shinji said to the ice girl.

Okuto growled as he raised himself up and turned to the student who dared to defy him.

"I gotta tell ya, punk, you're staring down the barrel of an F for my class." Okuto said as he lashed out with his tentacles at the young yoko.

"And I have to tell you... sensei..." Shinji declared, grabbing Mizore and leaping out of the way. "That trying to rape a student, will get you all kinds of hurt!" he finished.

Shinji flipped through the air and landed off to the side, setting a blushing Mizore down and taking off towards the deadly kraken teacher. Okuto lashed out at Shinji, who leapt through the air, dodging the whipping tentacles, which crashed into the ground like thunder.

However, a misstep by Shinji allowed Okuto to grab the yoko by his leg, whipping him around and slamming him into the ground, once, twice, three times, and then hurling him into the air with all his might. Mizore gasped as she saw him launched into the sky.

Hearing the girls gasp, Okuto spun around and lashed out his tentacle, grabbing Mizore around the waist, pinning her arms to her sides, while Shinji was rapidly descending back towards the ground. Twisting in mid-air, Shinji landed hard on the ground, then turned towards the kraken as his hands exploded with fire.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, boy." Okuto said as one of his tentacles emerged around from behind his back, revealing Mizore in his clutches.

"Shirayuki-san!" Shinji gasped, the fire in his hands going out. "You bastard!"

"Show some respect to your teachers, boy! Though, I'd like to see how you plan to use those fire powers of yours when I've got a Yuki-onna shield here." Okuto smirked.

_So I was right about her. Guess I'll have to use that trick obaa-chan taught me before I came to Yokai._ Shinji thought as he concentrated on his inner fire.

Held aloft in the reddish, leathery grip of the kraken, Mizore felt a small degree of sadness well up inside her.

The reason being that this was to have been the last time she was going to have been stalking Shinji as she had been for the past few weeks. She was on the verge of giving up because she thought that her mother and her village's leader would not have approved of her choice in a mate. Namely, Shinji. After seeing Shinji walking to the Infirmary with his friends, and the busty bluenette practically attached to his arm, a heartbroken Mizore had come to the edge of the sea-side cliff to be alone.

Mizore had been crying because Shinji was out of her reach. He was kind, and cute, and loyal to his friends, but because of his fire powers Mizore knew that her village would never approve of him. Especially since he seemed quite comfortable with the busty blue-haired harlot of a succubus.

It was here that, while she was lost in her depression, Okuto the kraken had come along and found the weeping snow girl by herself. Having had a bad experience due to the lilac-haired girl, Okuto had thought to take his revenge on her, the only way he really knew how. But as he was in the process of just that, he was interrupted by the young Ikari.

Speaking of which...

"You know what... I think I'll just finish what I started with you!" Okuto growled as he lashed out one of his tentacles and wrapped it around Shinji's neck.

However, Shinji didn't flinch as he raised his hands, grabbed the tentacle, and summoned a force of cold-fire that quickly surged from his hands and iced over the leathery tentacle.

"Wha-WHAT?" Okuto gasped in shock.

Mizore was also shocked, and at the same time, filled with joy.

The ice-flames continued surging down the length of the tentacle, reaching Okuto's body and quickly spread around his neck, his torso, his legs, and the rest of his tentacles.

This also caused the tentacle holding Mizore to freeze up. But because she was a Yuki-onna, Mizore wasn't affected at all.

Shinji grinned as he gripped the unfrozen part of the tentacle that was still wrapped around his neck and pulled it off. He then walked over to where Mizore was being held in mid-air, and grabbed her legs with his hands.

"Go limp, Shirayuki-san." Shinji said as he pulled down on her legs, taking note of her purple striped leggings, (and the fact that the angle he was at allowed him a completely unobstructed view of her purple striped panties). He blushed at unintentionally staring at her undergarments.

Mizore blushed again when she realized why he was blushing, even as she fell through the iced over tentacle, and landed safely in Shinji's arms. Bridal-style.

The pair were blushing madly as they stared into each others eyes, Mizore actually wishing that they could stay like this for a while, only to have Shinji set her down before turning towards Okuto.

Okuto, however, shuddered in fear as Shinji approached him while he helplessly looked on. The young yoko's hands glowed with intense blue and white fire as he shot forward suddenly, thrusting his fiery fists into Okuto's muscular (and frozen) chest.

"FOX... FIRE... PURGE!" Shinji shouted as his mystic fires blasted the kraken hard in the chest, shattering the ice, blasting through his chest, and shot out of his back like an exploding volcano.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Okuto screamed in pain as his body was jettisoned away from Shinji, out over the ocean, and eventually fell hard into the dark red waters.

_You don't have to have telepathy to know what he was thinking._ Shinji thought. _You could see it in his eyes. The lust. The sheer lust when he looked at anything female. He had more than an 'itch' that needed to be scratched and he wasn't about to let anything, like morality, deter him from scratching it. I only hope my foxfire burned it out of him_.

Mizore just stared at the young yoko as he stood near the edge of the cliff. Just stared and marveled at his powers.

However, Mizore wasn't the only one staring at Shinji.

_Oh, Kami! I want him!_ Mizore sighed with a heavy blush on her cheeks, even as she pressed down on her leg, and winced when the pain shot through her ankle.

Shinji turned back to Mizore and rushed over to her, noticing the rather wicked-looking bruise on her leg.

"You're hurt." Shinji as he knelt down next to her.

"Oh, it's... fine. You don't have to..." she started to say, only to have Shinji's hand glow with a blue flame.

At first Mizore was hesitant to let his foxfire touch her, having seen what the blue and white fire had done to Okuto, but not wanting to offend him she said nothing and braced herself for the burning. However, what she felt was not burning, but a strange coolness that seemed to stretch up her entire leg. Looking down at her leg she saw that a small layer of frost had covered her leg.

She looked up at Shinji, questioningly.

"It's my cold-fire spell." he said, answering her unspoken question.

"Cold-fire? I've never heard of that spell." Mizore said.

"It's not something my clan uses exclusively. It's mostly used for healing, not attacks." he said as he moved around behind her, his arms coming up under her armpits, and lifting her off the ground. Mizore blushed the entire time.

"How does it feel?" he asked, moving around until he was directly in front of her.

"Uh.. it feels... Ah!" she cried, suddenly falling forwards and into his arms.

Shinji stared into Mizore's crystal-blue, pupil-less eyes, which looked pleadingly at him.

It was in this, that Shinji realized two things.

1-Mizore had faked her still-injured leg in order to fall into his arms, and 2-she was attracted to him. And he didn't need telepathy to see that.

While this wold have normally been a good thing, considering that Mizore was a very cute girl, Shinji was naturally conflicted about this. Mostly because of Kurumu. The things he and the busty young succubus had done could easily have made them lovers. And now Shinji found that this girl, whom he now knew was a Yuki-onna, was attracted to him as well.

Suddenly, Shinji felt a strange tingle in his mind, as he suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips to Mizore's.

Both Shinji and Mizore were wide-eyed as their faces were plastered against each other. However, that's not what seemed to shock them. What really shocked them, was that while it was nice, neither of them had initiated this little kiss.

Shinji's telepathy told him that much.

_She's not doing this. And I didn't... but I can't seem to stop kissing her._ Shinji thought as Mizore's arms were now around his neck, and his arms were around Mizore's waist.

"What... what's going on?" Shinji gasped as soon as he pulled away from the lilac-haired girl.

"I don't know. But I like it!" Mizore said with a cute smile.

"But, we're not doing this. Are we?" Shinji asked, his hands slowly drifting south to Mizore's rear end. Much to his dismay.

"No. It feels like someone else is controlling us." she said as she felt his hands reach their end, or rather hers, and slowly lifted up her skirt to tease her shapely rear. "Eek! Oh, Shinji-kun!" the Yuki-onna squeaked as his hands gripped her panties, tugging on them slightly.

"I'm sorry! I'm not doing this!" Shinji declared.

"You're not. I am!" a soft and semi-squeaky voice said.

The pair were barely able to turn their heads towards the voice, and both of them see a young girl about 11 years old, dressed in a witches hate and cape, a small jumper outfit yellowish stockings, and black shoes. She had short dark purple hair and light purple eyes. She was also holding a pair of dolls in her hands, which looked like both Shinji and Mizore.

"Hello. I'm Yukari Sendo." the girl said.

"You're a witch?" Shinji asked.

"Bingo! And you're a yoko, an S-class monster, and you're a yuki-onna, who possesses ice powers." Yukari said.

Shinji and Mizore looked at each other, still wrapped in each others arms, and then turned back to the preteen witch.

"What's going on here? Why are you doing this?" Shinji demanded.

"Because I need you. Both of you. For a very special job and I have limited time to actually discuss it, so... off we go!" she said as she marched ahead of them, the pair following her, still wrapped in each others arms.

_Damn it! She's controlling us using those voodoo dolls!_ Shinji mentally gasped, his hand still on Mizore's buttocks.

_Despite that this is against our will... I am enjoying this._ Mizore thought, not bothering to fight the control that was forcing her hand to keep a tight grip on Shinji's buttocks.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

It's been a while since I updated this story, and I'd like to thank everyone who sent me reviews for it.

This update has a little more Shinji/Kurumu action, and I've added Mizore to the roster, since I didn't think pairing her up with Toji was a good idea. (Don't worry about poor Toji. If you read this chapter, you'll see who I'm gonna pair him up with later on) And I will be revealing Tsukune's new super power in the next chapter.

This chapter was going to be longer, but I wanted to update 'something' so I decided to end it with the pair encountering Yukari, who has a special plan for the pair that neither of them realized.

Next chapter, I am planning on changing everything by adding a couple new characters, adding a few monsters that have not been in Eva or R+V, as well as bringing in one of the Eva characters that were mentioned in Chapter One!

As always, read and review, and let me know what you want to see. I'll try to integrate them into this story if I like them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!

Suddenly, a pair of red-skinned tentacles exploded from the edge of the cliff, wrapping around Mizore's leg and Shinji's neck.

"Ack!" Shinji gasped as the tentacle tightened around his neck.

"No!" Mizore shouted as she felt the tentacle wrap tightly around her leg.

The pair were pulled towards the side of the cliff and both gasped when they saw that Okuto had not only survived, but was pulling himself up the cliff, using his tentacles.

_He's a kraken!_ Shinji gasped when he saw the strange squid-like creature that looked like it was coming out of Okuto's back. Like a kraken-backpack.

"You just couldn't mind your own business, could you punk?" Okuto grinned as his large tentacles lashed out from his back, the eyes of the squid-shaped 'backpack' glaring angrily at the young yoko. "Now I guess I'll have to get rid of you both!"

_Figures he'd be a kraken, the way he had his hands all over Mizore-chan._ He thought. "Grr. I don't think so!" Shinji growled as he gripped tightly the tentacle around his neck, pulled it off his neck, and forcefully yanked on it, pulling the gym teacher up onto the cliff right beside them with rather incredible strength.

"WA-OMPH!" Okuto shouted in shocked. "What?" he gasped as Shinji pulled his tentacle off of Mizore's leg.

"Stay behind me." Shinji said to the ice girl.

Okuto growled as he raised himself up and turned to the student who dared to defy him.

"I gotta tell ya, punk, you're staring down the barrel of an F for my class." Okuto said as he lashed out with his tentacles at the young yoko.

"And I have to tell you... sensei..." Shinji declared, grabbing Mizore and leaping out of the way. "That trying to rape a student, will get you all kinds of hurt!" he finished.

"Like What?"

"Like This!" Shinji shouted as he jumped forward and threw his hands forward, his fire exploding into Okuto's body and setting the entire man on fire.

(20 Minutes later)

"I never knew calamari could taste so good!" Mizore sighed as she took another bite out of her squid.

"Told you." Shinji said as he sprinkled another drop of soy sauce on his own well-done sea food.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

"So how is your sister taking her punishment?" Shinji asked Moka.

"Not well." Moka said. "Father wasn't very happy that Kokoa rampaged through the school just to try and fight me."

"What was his punishment for her?" Kurumu asked, carrying a basket of cookies.

"Well... father wanted to do a lot of terrible things to her to vent his own embarrassment at what she had done. But mother was able to talk him down to a lesser punishment. One that he seemed to enjoy." the pink-haired vampire girl explained.

"Nothing bad I hope." Shinji said.

"Not exactly. As punishment for what she did, Kokoa will never be allowed to marry a vampire when she comes of proper age."

The others looked at her. Confusion and shocked etched into their faces.

"That's a punishment?" Toji asked. "She's still pretty young. And it doesn't seem like she was that into guys yet."

"Not with you flirting with her while she was trying to kill us." Kurumu said, causing the werewolf to huff.

"Status amongst the vampire clans is dependant upon marrying into the more wealthy and prestigious family. Kokoa has been denied that. When she comes of age, she will only be allowed to marry a monster who is of lesser status in the monster world. At least by father's definition." Moka said.

"Such as who?" Shinji asked.

"Well, his first choice are... werewolves." she said with a smile, hoping not to offend Toji.

_Uh-oh._ Shinji thought.

"Wait, What? He thinks werewolves are a lesser species?" Toji snapped.

"Toji..." Shinji started to say, trying to calm his friend.

"NO! That's prejudiced, and wrong, and you know it!" the Lycan teen snarled.

"And I agree with you! Fellow canine, remember?" Shinji said, pointing to himself.

"Yeah, and you're such a good little doggie." Kurumu said, instantly pulling out a dog collar and snapping it around Shinji's neck. "Now, come along, my pet, once we visit Tsukune, I'll take you for a walk and then you can put me out." she said as she tugged on the leash, causing Shinji to groan as he was pulled along by the succubus.

"AWWWW! Why can't I get a girl to do that to me?" Toji whined as he waved his arms wildly, knocking off Moka's silver cross.

"Alright!" Silver Moka growled as she clasped a metal collar around Toji's neck. "Now you're my little doggie!" the sexy vampire girl growled as she tugged on the Lycan boy's collar. "I'm going to teach you your place, now let's go!"

"Yes, Mistress!" Toji quicky said, awestruck by her beauty and dominance.


End file.
